Hands held high
by Sisarqua
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les frères Black. Texte 6 : Same mistake. Tu sais, quand tu as l’impression que les mots, en plus de se coincer dans ta gorge, te l’enserrent douloureusement et te font suffoquer.
1. Le petit frère de Sirius Black

**Titre :** Le Petit Frère de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Deep Silent

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Sirius & Regulus Black. Pity.

**Rating : **K

**Notes :** Oui. D'accord. Je fais une fixette sur les relations fraternelles. Certes. Mais c'est tellement bon :) Voici donc un court texte, le premier d'une série que j'espère longue, sur Sirius et Regulus Black. Celui-ci se place du point de vue de Regulus, que j'apprends tranquillement à apprécier à force de l'incarner sur les forums de RP. Enjoy !

* * *

**Le Petit Frère de Sirius Black.**

Mon nom est Regulus, Alphard, Black. Je suis l'un des membres de la « Noble et Ancienne famille Black, » qui est l'une des dernières familles de sorciers au sang pur de Grande-Bretagne. Mais pour tout le monde dans cette école, je suis le petit frère de Sirius Black. Le joueur de Quidditch, le Maraudeur, le tombeur de ces demoiselles, le.. Gryffondor. Et parfois, je me prends à réfléchir sur nous deux.

Quand je repense au soir de ma répartition, je ne revois pas particulièrement le Choixpeau miteux posé sur ma tête, et je n'entends pas le nom de « _Serpentard_ » résonner dans toute la Grande Salle. Je revois leurs regards posés sur moi, et ces chuchotements qui s'étaient élevés à la minute même ou MacGonagall avait appelé mon nom. Je revois les yeux des Rouge & Or se tourner vers Sirius – il n'avait sûrement pas dû se vanter d'avoir un frère ! -, et je revois le regard de ce dernier me scruter, avec cette lueur indescriptible au fond des prunelles, à travers ses mèches sombres. Un mélange troublant de méfiance, de ressentiment, et quelque part, de fierté et d'espoir. Peut-être l'espoir que le Choixpeau parvienne à renouer nos destins, chose que ni lui ni moi n'étions parvenus à faire depuis des années. Pas que nous ayons vraiment essayé, pour être honnête. J'entends encore leur chuchotements, leurs spéculations ridicules, tellement que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'en sourire. « _C'est le petit frère de Sirius Black. Tu savais qu'il avait un frère ? Il ira probablement à __Gryffondor__ aussi !_ » Leurs parents ne leur avaient-ils donc rien appris ? Quand j'y repense, je me dis que si ce chapeau pointu m'avait envoyé moi aussi à Gryffondor, tout aurait été différent. Je n'aurais probablement plus de famille, mais au moins, j'aurais mon frère à mes côtés, et j'aurais alors pu affronter toute la colère du monde. Mais non. Ca aura été Serpentard pour moi. Et le rouge et le vert ont beau se marier admirablement bien ensemble, de même que l'or et l'argent, il n'en aura pas été de même pour nous.

Quand je repense à notre enfance, du temps où nous étions encore de vrais frères, et où notre lien du sang n'était pas quelque chose qui nous révulsait lorsqu'on y songeait, je ne repense pas à toutes nos batailles, ou à toutes les fois lors desquelles Sirius m'a entraîné hors des sentiers battus, pour notre plus grand plaisir. Je repense à tous ces repas de famille, quand il était encore l'aîné et moi le cadet, quand il était l'héritier de la famille et que tous plaçaient beaucoup d'espoir en lui. Je revois toutes ces fois où l'on me demandait où était passé mon grand frère, où l'on me disait de prendre exemple sur lui, où l'on parlait de moi en disant « le petit », tandis qu'on l'appelait toujours « Sirius ». Et j'étais fier. Merlin, que j'étais fier d'être son cadet ! Parce que lui, au moins, me voyait et se montrait chaque jour un peu plus digne de mon admiration. Il me prenait en charge, il m'apprenait des choses, il s'amusait avec moi. Parfois aussi il se montrait brusque et s'énervait, mais je crois qu'il n'a jamais supporté de me voir pleurer, alors il se calmait. Enfin, ça, c'était il y a longtemps. Ca me semble si loin, maintenant. Merlin, que j'étais stupide..

Je n'aime pas repenser à tout cela, j'ai beau dire que ça m'irrite au plus au point, c'est surtout que ça me rend triste de voir à quel point certaines choses changent, et d'autres pas. Je pourrai essayer de refaire le passé tant que je le voudrai, il y a un gouffre entre nous maintenant, et il n'a aucunement envie d'enjamber son balai pour venir me rejoindre. Et moi.. Je n'aime pas vraiment la hauteur, c'est difficile de se jeter dans le vide sans être sûr d'arriver de l'autre côté sans y perdre des plumes. Alors je l'observe de loin, à la dérobée. Il refait sa vie de l'autre côté, et moi je continue du mien, mais c'est difficile de ne pas regarder en arrière sans avoir envie de le rejoindre. La vie a l'air tellement plus douce, là où il se trouve.. Les couleurs chaudes de sa maison semblent avoir illuminé sa vie entière, tandis que moi, je reste transi de froid dans mes cachots. Parfois, j'erre devant l'entrée de sa salle commune, mais je fuis dès que j'entends des bruits de pas. S'il me voyait, il rirait bien de moi..

Je me suis composé un masque perpétuel pour dissimuler tout cela, tant et si bien qu'il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que je suis toujours là, au fond. Il ne cesse de dire qu'on m'a lavé le cerveau, que je suis faible de les écouter, que je ne serai jamais aussi fort que lui parce que moi, je suis toujours un Black, et je sais qu'il a raison. Je suis un Black, et c'est ce qui m'empêche de courir pour me réfugier dans les bras de mon grand frère. Parce que nous sommes bien trop fiers pour cela, lui comme moi, que ce ne sont pas des choses qui se font et que de toute manière, je ne suis pas suffisamment fort pour supporter d'être repoussé.

Je lui crache toute ma haine au visage quand je voudrais lui crier de ne pas me demander de choisir entre eux et lui. Il m'arrive de pointer ma baguette sur lui quand j'aurais plutôt envie de lui tendre la main et recevoir la sienne en retour. Je lui lance des regards emplis de fiel quand je voudrais juste pleurer comme un gosse en lui disant qu'il me manque et que je n'en peux plus de supporter son indifférence, comme si tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble n'avait jamais existé et n'avait plus aucune importance. Comme s'il avait oublié tout ce qui avait pourtant été notre enfance et que j'étais le seul à être assez faible pour avoir des regrets et jeter des regards en arrière. Il a toujours été beaucoup plus fort que moi. C'est lui l'aîné, après tout, et malgré tout ce qu'il pourra en dire, il le restera toujours.

Cela dure depuis tellement longtemps que je ne sais plus si je l'aime ou le déteste. C'est une frontière que je ne parviens plus à distinguer clairement, alors je passe mes journées à le haïr, et mes nuits à me demander comment on a pu en arriver là. Je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux. Je le hais pour toujours me laisser au second plan, pour être aussi apprécié et talentueux dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, pour m'avoir abandonné, et je l'admire pour avoir su se rebeller et être parti. J'aurais juste aimé qu'il m'emmène avec lui.

Je fais tout pour qu'ils me respectent, pour effacer sa présence de la maison et ne laisser que moi, mais je sais bien que son fantôme plane toujours devant moi quand ils me regardent. Je ne suis encore que le numéro 2, quoi que je fasse, et s'il espérait que cela change après son départ, il s'est bien trompé. Toutes leurs attentes reposent sur moi, mais je ne suis pas le plus à même d'y répondre. Peut-être qu'il a juste fui. Fui en me reléguant toutes ces responsabilités dont il ne voulait pas, et maintenant, c'est à moi de me débrouiller avec tout cela. Je n'en ai peut-être ni l'envie, ni la force, ni le courage, mais quoiqu'il arrive, on me place au pied du mur et je ne peux que me soumettre à leur volonté, sans pouvoir ni chercher à discuter, parce qu'au fond, l'envie de les rendre fiers de moi reste toujours la plus forte. Il a voulu me modeler à son image, mais ce sont eux qui y sont parvenus avant. Et au final, j'en reviens toujours à la même conclusion.

Chaque pas que je fais vers eux m'éloigne un peu plus de lui.


	2. Tu brilles, je me consume

**Titre :** Tu brilles, je me consume

**Auteur :** Deep Silent

**Disclaimer :** Regulus ne m'appartient pas. Mais je l'aime quand même. :)

**Rating :** K

**Notes : **Voici le deuxième OS de cette série. Il se place du point de vue de Regulus, encore une fois. Il se penche encore sur sa relation avec Sirius. J'avais trouvé le premier trop doux pour être suffisamment réaliste, je dois donc avouer que je suis déjà plus satisfaite de celui-ci, même s'il ne doit pas être bien plus long. Mais ça n'engage que moi ! Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour ceux ou celles qui ont laissé des reviews, et j'espère que ce texte vous plaira également. :) Enjoy !

* * *

**Tu brilles, je me consume.**

Tu ne me vois pas. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, quelle que soit la haine que je te crache au visage et qui luit dangereusement dans mes yeux, tu ne me vois pas. Tu es là, ta personne attire les regards, les conversations tournent autour de toi, et tu masques ma présence, perpétuellement. Et je ne fais que m'effacer sur ton passage, parce que je ne suis pas assez fort pour briller avec plus d'intensité que toi.

Je crie, je te lance des regards suintants de fiel, je t'insulte tant que je le peux, je m'attire les bonnes grâces de notre famille, et la seule chose que tu me témoignes en retour est une indifférence révoltante. J'en viendrais souvent à te frapper pour que tu me frappes à ton tour, pour te montrer que je suis là, pour me prouver que je suis encore capable de faire naître des sentiments chez toi, même les plus violents. Je voudrais qu'ils te voient tous tels que tu es, un Black, avec une âme aussi sombre que ce nom que tu hais, et que tous leurs regards de mépris te fassent descendre de ton piédestal rouge et or. Pour qu'enfin, tu reviennes au même niveau que moi et que tu redeviennes mon frère.

Tu brilles, tu brilles si fort que tu m'attires continuellement, comme la flamme d'une bougie qui fascine le papillon, et j'essaie de t'atteindre. Mais à mon contact, tu t'éteins toujours, alors je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui bat trop fort des ailes en essayant. Tu ris, tu ris toujours en regardant à notre table, de ces blagues et ces moqueries qui font rire tout le monde sauf moi, parce qu'elles sont souvent à mes dépends et à ceux de mes amis. Ce n'est pas cette marque d'attention que j'attends de toi, alors je gronde en silence, comme un animal blessé qui ne veut pas qu'on s'occupe de lui. J'élabore les pires vengeances, les plus terribles plans pour te rabaisser encore plus bas que terre, plus bas que je ne le suis déjà par ta faute, mais je suis trop faible alors je reste là, et je t'observe.

Oui, je t'observe. Quand tu brilles par ton intelligence, quand tu joues au Quidditch, quand tu parles avec tes amis. Et quand je te hais d'être si apprécié et si bien entouré, si populaire quand tu renies tout ton sang, je me hais encore plus de ressentir cette pointe d'admiration envers toi, alors que tu ne le mérites pas. Je me hais de penser à toi, de me demander ce que tu fais, ce que tu penses, ce que tu projettes de faire le lendemain, quand je ne dois être qu'un vague souvenir rangé au fond de son esprit, une pensée dont la simple mention t'ennuie et que tu chasses d'un geste nonchalant de la main. Comme si tout ça n'avait jamais eu d'importance. Comme si je n'étais plus ton cadet, que nous ne partagions plus le même sang et que nous n'ayons jamais vécu toutes ces choses propres aux frères. Alors que ce serait à moi de faire tout ça. Ce serait à moi de t'ignorer, te mépriser, te faire souffrir pour finalement te laisser sur le côté et t'oublier. Parce que ce n'est pas mon nom qui a été enlevé de notre arbre généalogique, mais le tien.

Je revois nos parties d'échecs, tous nos hivers passés à attendre la venue de Noël pour avoir nos cadeaux, et même la fois où l'on avait ramené un chiot à la maison. On l'avait caché dans notre chambre et nos parents avaient mis une semaine à s'en rendre compte. Ils nous avaient obligé à nous en séparer, et tu t'étais débrouillé pour prendre l'entière responsabilité de cet acte pour être le seul à être puni. Pourquoi m'avoir protégé à cette époque, et être ensuite devenu la source de tous mes problèmes? Tu m'agaces, tu te moques de moi, tu me prends pour cible lors de tes stupides blagues et tu me fais douter, aussi bien de moi que de tout ce qu'on m'a appris depuis que je suis né.

A ton contact, tous mes principes s'effondrent comme un château de cartes. Et même si je suis devenu assez doué pour tout reconstruire, je hais cette sensation. Celle de perdre tout le fil de mes pensées et de ne rien pouvoir faire, à part regarder et attendre que tout soit fini pour tout rebâtir. Tu le sais, tu le vois dans mes yeux, dans mon regard identique au tien, et ça t'amuse de voir ce trouble m'envahir. Tu dois te dire que nos parents préfèreraient me voir mort plutôt que lancé sur tes traces, et je dois dire que je partage aussi cette pensée, mais je ne te donnerais jamais la satisfaction d'assister à ma chute. A notre chute, celle de cette famille que tu détestes. Ou alors, je ferais en sorte que tu tombes avec moi.

Tu brilles, je me consume. Un peu comme le jeu de la lune et du soleil, on ne parvient pas à s'atteindre mais quoiqu'il arrive, je ne sais que renvoyer ta lumière pour luire à mon tour. Ta clarté est présente chaque jour que Merlin fait, et moi, j'attends la nuit pour retrouver un peu d'éclat et tenter de me rappeler qui je suis. Ou peut-être l'oublier.

Oublier que je suis ton frère, oublier toutes les attentes qu'ils ont envers moi, oublier que je n'ai pas le droit de faire un faux pas. Ils ont beau avoir supporté – que dis-je, toléré - les tiens, ils ne souffriront pas que je commette des erreurs, parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'autre fils. J'attise cette haine envers toi avec tout et n'importe quoi, pour ne pas douter et continuer à être le fils obéissant dont ils rêvent tant. J'alimente je ne sais comment ce désir que j'ai d'être enfin reconnu par eux, tout en apaisant cette crainte de ne jamais y parvenir et ne rien devenir du tout. Je fixe un point loin devant moi, un objectif pas encore vraiment défini, en essayant de ne pas me laisser distraire par ce qu'il se passe tout autour de moi. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, j'en reviens toujours à toi.

Nos chemins se sont séparés, je ne sais plus vraiment quand. Mais je sais que depuis ce jour, mes genoux ont été bien plus souvent écorchés par toutes ces chutes qu'auparavant. Mes pas étaient encore trop hésitants, il faut croire, et tu ne m'as probablement pas lâché la main avec suffisamment de douceur. Au fond, tu n'as même pas chercher à savoir si je pouvais marcher sans toi, et tu as pris une autre direction sans même me demander mon avis. J'ai souvent entendu dire qu'entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, et j'ai beau me dire que nous ne sommes pas mis à nous détester du jour au lendemain, je n'ai aucun souvenir de la transition qu'il y a pourtant dû y avoir et qui a creusé ce gouffre entre nous. J'ai toujours cette impression étrange et déplacée de m'être couché un soir en me disant que tu étais mon modèle, celui à qui je devais absolument ressembler plus tard, et de m'être réveillé en ayant réalisé que tu représentais tout ce que je ne devais pas devenir. Tout ce que je devais haïr.

Nous avons changé brusquement. Notre relation en est devenue chaotique, et parfois, la tension qui règne entre nous est si forte que l'image de deux chiens qui se sautent à la gorge s'impose à moi. Je me souviens avoir fait part de cette pensée à Bellatrix, un jour. Elle a ri, de ce rire où perce toujours une note de folie, et m'a regardé intensément en acquiesçant. Après, elle m'a dit qu'elle, ça ne la dérangerait pas d'enfoncer ses crocs et ses griffes dans ta gorge et de regarder le sang couler. Quand j'y repense, ça m'avait fait peur, et ça m'effraie toujours aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais aimé la folie qui l'habite, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle la submerge d'un coup et lui fasse perdre contrôle. Bella a toujours été capable des pires choses, et même si je ne l'avouerai jamais, j'ai toujours souhaité en silence que tu aies le dessus sur elle lors de vos affrontements. Ca me rassure plus qu'autre chose de savoir que tu peux la contenir, même si cela ne me sera sûrement d'aucune utilité.

Parfois, j'aimerais te demander ce que je suis. Par rapport à toi, j'entends. Savoir si une part de toi me considère encore comme un membre de la famille, comme un frère, ou si je ne suis devenu qu'un être que tu méprises au plus haut point. Je sais que si je te posais la question, tu mentirais. Dans tous les cas, tes lèvres ne formeraient qu'un tissu de mensonges destiné à recouvrir les derniers lambeaux de ce qu'à été notre relation, un jour. Tu mentirais, soit pour affirmer le contraire de ce que tu ressens réellement, soit pour piétiner avec encore plus d'intensité les restes de ce «nous» qui a existé il y a longtemps. Je le sais, parce que je te connais et que je suis pareil. J'aime à penser que moi, je dirais la vérité, t'avouerais que tu restes mon frère malgré tout, mais c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais ni le courage ni l'audace de faire.

Chacun de nous cherche à faire souffrir l'autre, par tous les moyens, quitte à se détruire lui-même aussi.

C'est quelque chose que j'ai compris il y a peu de temps. La spirale dans laquelle nous sommes entraînés, de notre plein gré ou non, nous attire toujours plus profondément mais ne nous permet jamais de nous attraper par la main. Il m'est arrivé quelques fois, dans mon dortoir, caché derrières les rideaux de mon lit, de tendre la main dans le vide en espérant que toi, tu en ferais de même dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Je me disais que si on y croyait assez fort, ça marcherait et qu'on serait de nouveau réunis, comme avant. Pour ma défense, je dirai que j'étais en première année. Mais ça n'excuse probablement pas la naïveté dont je faisais preuve à cette époque. Mes rêves d'enfant me faisaient croire qu'un jour, tu t'ennuierais de moi et reviendrais à mes côtés. L'humidité des cachots avait dû me monter à la tête. Sûrement.

J'essaie de te renvoyer chaque sort que tu me lances, chaque regard distant que tu me jettes, chaque mot empli de haine que tu m'adresses. Et tu en fais de même à ton tour. On se renvoie éternellement ce souaffle rempli de toute notre rancœur, et ce jeu n'aura de cesse de continuer tant que l'un de nous n'aura pas laissé tomber. Et Merlin seul sait à quel point nous sommes bien trop fiers et bornés dans notre mépris pour laisser une telle chose arriver.

D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est à moi de jouer, là. Encore un coup dans notre partie éternelle. Et même si c'est un jeu qui finira sûrement mal, je me dis qu'au moins, on y aura joué ensemble.


	3. L'étoile et le petit roi HP7

**Titre :** L'étoile et le petit roi – SPOILER HP7

**Auteur :** Deep Silent

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Je soupire, et je répète encore une fois que ces deux jeunes hommes ne m'appartiennent pas..

**Notes : **Fiction commencée le 26 juillet et achevée le 7 août 2007. ATTENTION. Lisez bien ce qui suit. Cette fiction est un **spoiler** du tome 7 des aventures de Harry Potter, à savoir, de _Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows_. Je l'ai donc commencée quelques jours après avoir achevé la lecture du dernier tome des aventures de notre sorcier préféré, et je dois dire qu'elle me tenait vraiment à cœur. Je ne sais pas si elle est réussie, mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'en suis pas trop mécontente. Différente en ce qui concerne la narration et le sujet, elle évoque toujours la relation des frères Black. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le livre, je précise que je ne m'en tiens pas à ce qui est raconté dedans. Je me sers des informations qu'on y trouve, mais j'arrange le tout à ma sauce pour obtenir une ultime confrontation entre Regulus et Sirius. Comprendront ceux qui auront lu, je démarre en me basant sur le récit de Kreattur, et après, ce n'est plus que ma version des choses. Donc, s'il vous plaît, pas de lynchage parce que je ne m'en tiens pas complètement à l'œuvre, et encore moins parce que j'ai écrit une fic sur le tome 7 alors que vous ne l'avez pas encore lu. Je ne voulais juste pas que ça se termine comme ça entre eux. Dans tous les cas, chers lecteurs qui êtes maintenant prévenus, enjoy !

* * *

**L'étoile et le petit roi**

****

_Avec des « Si », on pourrait mettre Poudlard en fiole._

« Kreattur, » avait ordonné Regulus, « je veux que tu m'emmènes dans la cave où nous nous sommes rendus avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis tu inverseras les médaillons, et après, tu repartiras sans moi, et n'en parleras jamais à personne. Tu as compris, Kreattur ? Tu repartiras, sans moi. C'est un ordre. » Il avait peut-être eu du mal à rendre sa voix ferme et donner l'impression qu'il était sûr de lui, mais la lueur résignée qui brillait dans son regard à cet instant et l'expression de solennité qu'il affichait n'avaient pas laissé à l'elfe de maison le loisir de protester.

Un ordre, c'était un ordre, aussi douloureux ou étrange fût-il à accomplir.

Alors Kreattur avait obéi. Il avait conduit Maître Regulus dans la cave et, avec un effroi grandissant à chaque seconde, il l'avait observé boire tout le poison, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il avait eu du mal à terminer, d'ailleurs, et l'elfe savait pourquoi. Son maître devait voir des choses affreuses, tout aussi affreuses que celles qu'il avait lui-même vu lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait forcé à boire.

Avec une peine immense, Kreattur voyait son maître pleurer en implorant des fantômes que lui seul pouvait voir. « Non ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi ! » criait-il entre deux gorgées, la voix entrecoupée par les sanglots. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et venaient se perdre dans le poison que Maître Regulus s'obstinait à boire avec une détermination malsaine. Ce spectacle était si rabaissant que Kreattur avait la furieuse envie de lui arracher la coupe des mains et de tout boire à sa place, pour lui ôter ce fardeau semblait-il si lourd à porter. Maître Regulus avait toujours été bon avec lui, et le fait de le voir aussi frêle, si fragile dans son désespoir, dans la douleur qu'il s'infligeait de son propre chef, cela était si dur à supporter. Si rabaissant pour le jeune Black ! Pleurer ainsi, à genoux, en portant de ses mains tremblantes une coupe qui ne ferait qu'intensifier sa douleur à mesure qu'il y tremperait les lèvres !

Des sanglots secouaient tout le corps de Regulus, et des hoquets lui déchiraient la poitrine. Devant cette vision épouvantable, Kreattur en aurait presque oublié le médaillon factice qu'il tenait au creux de sa main. Il approcha une main tremblante du véritable bijou, celui qui appartenait à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, comme si un simple contact physique avait été mortellement dangereux. Un coup d'œil à son maître sanglotant à ses pieds lui rendit du courage. Oh, non, non, Maître Regulus n'aurait pas souffert en vain ! D'une main ferme, il s'empara du médaillon et le remplaça par celui que le jeune Black lui avait confié.

Regulus murmurait des choses incompréhensibles, recroquevillé sur le sol, et se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Un hurlement de désespoir lui déchira la poitrine, un hurlement qui apeura Kreattur avant de lui serrer douloureusement le cœur lorsqu'il l'eut compris. Kreattur aurait pu penser que c'était la folie qui s'emparait de l'esprit de son maître mais, pour avoir testé lui-même les effets de ce poison sournois, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Le jeune Regulus appelait son aîné , parce que celui-ci constituait la seule et unique pensée qui pouvait l'obséder jour et nuit, et même maintenant, surtout maintenant, alors que le poison se répandait dans tout son être. Il hurlait le nom de son frère dans l'espoir que celui-ci viendrait le secourir. Il s'excusait de tout ce qu'il avait fait, et de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait aussi, et le suppliait de venir, de ne pas partir sans lui, de ne pas lui tourner le dos. Pas encore. Kreattur se demanda si le traître Sirius allait continuer à détruire la vie de son maître même dans les derniers instants de ce dernier.

Le regard de l'elfe se posa sur le médaillon qu'il tenait et il se souvint de sa promesse. A cet instant, alors qu'il réalisait que Regulus trahissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et déshonorait toute sa famille, il se demanda si tous les ordres étaient faits pour qu'on y obéisse. Il se demanda ce que penserait la Maîtresse si elle venait un jour à apprendre que Kreattur avait abandonné le jeune homme mourant, et surtout, il se demanda si lui, Kreattur, pourrait vivre en sachant ce qu'il avait fait. Voulait-il vraiment garder en dernier souvenir de son maître cette image de celui-ci, suppliant, implorant, oubliant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de fierté qui l'avait si souvent caractérisé par le passé ?

Une petite voix lui susurra : Non.

Non. Kreattur ne pouvait pas laisser Maître Regulus ici. Sûrement pas ! Kreattur ne pouvait pas abandonner son maître, même si celui-ci l'avait ordonné. Kreattur se punirait sévèrement après s'il le fallait, mais Kreattur ne laisserait pas le jeune maître ici !

Ce fut avec cette nouvelle résolution fermement ancrée dans son esprit que l'elfe de maison passa le médaillon autour de son cou pour ne pas être gêné et rattrapa rapidement le jeune mangemort qui rampait déjà vers l'eau, d'où des mains pâles comme la mort sortaient pour l'attirer vers le fond. Il attrapa le bras de son maître et, tout en prononçant milles excuses que Regulus n'entendait même pas, il les fit disparaître tous deux de cet endroit sordide.

La nuit était encore plus noire que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le Square Grimmaurd, mais ce n'était pas à cet endroit que Kreattur avait choisi de les faire apparaître. Oh, certes, le vieil elfe y avait pensé, mais il savait que si Maître Regulus retournait à la maison, il devrait tôt ou tard fournir des explications à la Maîtresse, et celle-ci serait incontestablement furieuse si elle venait à apprendre que son fils avait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, auquel il avait juré allégeance.

Alors Kreattur avait pensé à **lui**. Ou plutôt, Regulus lui avait insufflé cette idée à travers ses pleurs et gémissements. Kreattur n'était pas fier, non, non, mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution. Et si celle-ci ne menait à rien, qu'arriverait-il au maître ?

Le salon dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il régnait un tel silence dans l'habitation que l'elfe se demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un mais, très vite, les sanglots de Regulus reprirent. Dans un effort apparemment douloureux, il parvint à articuler doucement :

« De l'eau.. par pitié, de l'eau.. »

« Oui Maître, tout de suite, Kreattur va vous donner de l'eau.. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit apparaître une coupe remplie d'eau et la porta aux lèvres de son maître pour l'aider à boire. Celui-ci, heureusement, ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que Kreattur lui avait désobéi, et c'était tant mieux.

Une fois qu'il l'eut fait boire, l'elfe laissa son regard errer sur la pièce tandis qu'il murmurait des paroles censées apaiser Regulus. Il y avait des tas d'objets qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et il les soupçonna d'être d'origine moldue. A quoi pouvait donc bien servir cette grosse boîte noire posée sur un meuble ? Et cette grosse caisse rectangulaire, là, dans le coin ? Machinalement, Kreattur se renfrogna. Malgré tout ce que la Maîtresse avait pu lui dire, l'intérêt qu'**il **avait toujours porté à la culture moldue ne semblait pas avoir changé. Pis, son appartement était rempli d'objets crées par la main de ces êtres dénués de pouvoir magique !

« C'est une honte » cracha le vieil elfe, les dents serrées.

« Sirius.. Sirius.. » continuait d'appeler Regulus d'une voix faible.

Pourquoi diable les avait-il amenés ici ? Oh, comme ils auraient été bien mieux dans le confort de la maison des Black.. Comme tout aurait été plus simple si le Maître n'avait pas décidé de se retourner contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.. Beaucoup plus simple..

On alluma soudainement la lumière et Kreattur ferma les yeux en couinant de surprise. Un silence chargé d'incompréhension flotta dans l'air.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, tous les deux ? » demanda abruptement la voix qui venait du palier.

Kreattur se frotta les yeux et quand il put enfin les garder ouverts, il les tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait Sirius. Ses cheveux en bataille, son torse nu et la baguette qu'il pointait sur eux attestaient qu'ils venaient de le réveiller, de même que la surprise qui se lisait dans son regard. Mais par dessus tout, c'était la colère qui irradiait de tout son être, pas tant causée par l'intrusion d'un elfe de maison et d'un mangemort dans son propre appartement que par la présence de deux des êtres avec lesquels il ne voulait plus avoir affaire. Oui, Sirius Black n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

« Vous devez aider Maître Regulus » croassa Kreattur en essayant de remettre ce dernier sur ses pieds.

« Pardon ? » gronda l'aîné des Black. « Et au nom de quoi devrais-je apporter mon aide à quelqu'un qui s'invite dans mon salon au beau milieu de la nuit ? » Sa voix était pleine de mépris et il n'avait pas daigné poser les yeux sur Regulus pendant qu'il parlait.

« Vous devez l'aider » répéta obstinément Kreattur. « Vous devez aider Monsieur Votre Frère. »

Ce mot fit sursauter Sirius avec autant de violence qu'un sortilège en pleine poitrine. Son visage se ferma encore plus – si c'était possible – et il secoua la tête pour nier ce que l'elfe venait de lui affirmer.

« Non » déclara-t-il fermement. « Je n'ai pas de frère, tout comme je n'ai ni père, ni mère, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. » Il jeta un bref regard à Regulus, toujours recroquevillé par terre, puis reporta son attention sur Kreattur, indifférent, semblait-il, au sort de son cadet. « Nous avons peut-être le même sang, mais ça ne vaut rien. Ca ne m'engage à rien. »

Il attendit quelques secondes puis s'écarta pour laisser le passage aux deux visiteurs nocturnes, signe qu'il désirait qu'ils s'en aillent. Geste purement inutile, pensa Kreattur. Croyait-il vraiment qu'ils allaient repartir en passant par la porte, et errer dans cet immeuble sûrement infesté de moldus ?

« Je ne lui dois rien » acheva-t-il froidement.

Kreattur s'apprêta à répondre, mais il sentit le bras de Regulus se dégager de ses longs doigts noueux et baissa les yeux vers lui. Regulus, quant à lui, avait levé les yeux vers Sirius comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de sa présence.

Les regards des deux frères se croisèrent enfin. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, et sûrement pour la première fois depuis des années. Le regard de l'elfe de maison passait de son jeune maître jusqu'au jeune homme qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce.

L'expression qu'affichait le mangemort était sans conteste emplie de détresse, et les larmes qui avaient laissé des traînées humides sur ses joues lui donnaient l'air plus pitoyable encore. Mais ce regard si sombre était sincère et cela, même Sirius ne pouvait l'ignorer.

« Sortez de chez moi » articula-t-il sans pour autant quitter son cadet des yeux.

Était-ce vraiment Regulus ? Était-ce vraiment son cadet qu'il avait mis tant de soin à haïr qui se tenait devant lui, prostré sur le tapis de son salon ? Était-ce vraiment son frère qui le regardait, les yeux remplis de larmes, la respiration saccadée et l'air paniqué ? Était-ce vraiment son mangemort de petit frère qui se présentait chez lui en pleine nuit en ayant oublié toute sa fierté, en ayant mis de côté la haine qui les avait opposé depuis tant d'années ? Sirius secoua la tête.

« Sortez de chez moi » répéta-t-il, mais il eut la désagréable impression que son ton n'était plus aussi tranchant qu'auparavant. Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir..

Le vieil elfe de maison prit le poignet de son maître, résolu à obéir et partir d'ici, puisque Sirius ne voulait pas leur apporter son aide, mais Regulus se dégagea de nouveau, les yeux toujours fixés sur son frère aîné.

Parce qu'à cet instant, il n'était plus que ça. Son frère, son aîné, celui qui viendrait le sauver de ce bourbier dans lequel il s'était enfoncé avant même d'avoir pu en mesurer la profondeur. C'était son frère. Regulus lui avait souvent craché toute sa haine au visage, il le savait, et Sirius avait en réserve suffisamment de raisons qui justifieraient qu'il le repousse durement. Mais c'était son frère. Regulus avait besoin de lui et le poison, à défaut de l'avoir laissé parfaitement lucide, lui avait fait comprendre ça. Il avait besoin de lui, plus que de n'importe qui d'autre, plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu prétendre à ce sujet jusqu'à ce jour.

« Sirius.. » appela-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Était-ce la fatigue ? Ou bien les sanglots qui lui secouaient encore le corps ? « Je t'en prie, me laisse pas.. J'veux pas.. J'veux plus continuer tout ça.. »

« Maître Regulus » intervint Kreattur, craignant que ce dernier ne dît quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté par la suite, « Allons-nous en, Maître. Votre.. frère n'a pas envie de vous aider, inutile de vous rabaisser ainsi devant ce traître à son sang.. Maître Regulus.. »

En temps normal, Sirius aurait bondit à cette appellation et aurait hurlé sur Kreattur. Mais à présent, toute son attention était concentrée sur son frère. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Sirius Black n'était plus aussi sûr de lui. Son côté Gryffondor fier de lui et rebelle lui susurrait de les faire sortir de chez lui, de gré ou de force, et il l'aurait habituellement écouté. Mais il y avait aussi son côté gamin, ce gamin qu'il était lorsqu'il avait 5 ou 6 ans et qu'il avait enfoui profondément en lui pour ne plus avoir à côtoyer les membres de cette famille qu'il haïssait tant, et pour pouvoir le faire sans avoir de regrets par la suite. Et ce gamin là lui rappela qu'il y a longtemps, il aurait tout fait pour protéger son frère. Ce gamin lui rappela qu'il s'était plus d'une fois débrouillé pour se faire punir pour deux, afin que son frère n'ait pas à subir les foudres de leur mère. Qu'il s'était plusieurs fois rendu malade d'inquiétude lorsque son cadet était malade et ne voulait pas guérir. Qu'il lui avait fait la promesse, un jour, d'être là pour le sauver lorsqu'il en aurait besoin. Tout ça lui paraissait si lointain, comme s'il l'avait vécu dans une vie antérieure, mais certainement pas dans celle-ci. Quand avaient-ils commencé à se haïr ainsi ? Comment ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

« J'veux que tu redeviennes mon frère.. » chuchota Regulus, et les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues pâles, silencieusement cette fois. Il ne l'avait pas dit très fort, mais Sirius avait parfaitement entendu. Kreattur fronça les sourcils, peiné d'entendre ce que son Maître s'abaissait à dire. Le poison, c'était sûrement le poison qui lui faisait dire ça.. Jamais Maître Regulus n'aurait dit ça s'il avait été lucide.

La gorge de Sirius se noua. Il lui était soudainement devenu difficile de déglutir. Respirer lui semblait aussi plus dur que quelques instants plus tôt. Par Merlin, pourquoi devait-il lui dire ça maintenant ? Et de cette manière ? Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter de le voir pleurer ! C'était un coup bas, très bas, mais il ne parvenait pas à être furieux contre son cadet. Il n'y arrivait plus. Comme si ces paroles avaient abattu ses défenses pour laisser échapper sa haine et sa rancœur et qu'il ne fût désormais plus capable de les ressentir à l'égard de son frère. Au fond de lui, un petit garçon murmura :

_J'veux aussi que tu redeviennes mon frère, Reg._

Et avant même qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir davantage, il rejoignit son frère en trois enjambées. Maladroitement, il l'aida à se redresser suffisamment pour l'installer sur le canapé. Il contempla un instant le visage baigné de larmes de son cadet, à la fois mal à l'aise et triste de le voir ainsi. Et lorsqu'il se redressa pour aller chercher de l'eau, comme le lui avait conseillé l'elfe, il sentit qu'on le retenait de partir. Il baissa les yeux et soupira doucement, se demandant si tout ça n'était pas un piège, ou une mauvaise blague, ou même un mauvais rêve dont il allait bientôt se réveiller. La main de Regulus était fermement refermée sur un bout de son pantalon pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui. _Comme il l'aurait fait lorsque je venais dans sa chambre après un cauchemar,_ pensa-t-il. Il posa une main sur le front de Regulus, plus pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre qu'en un geste affectueux. Ils s'étaient haï pendant près de 10 ans, il n'allait tout de même pas le prendre dans ses bras comme si leur haine n'avait jamais existé ! Il aurait pu. Mais la situation était bien trop étrange, et tous deux bien trop fiers, pour qu'il ne le fît. Il prit doucement le poignet de Regulus et le força à lâcher son pantalon tout en expliquant d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre calme :

« Je vais revenir. Je vais juste te chercher un verre d'eau. »

Regulus leva un regard emplit d'incertitude vers lui. Une nouvelle fois, il lui fut difficile d'avaler sa salive.

« Je reviens, » répéta-t-il, et il partit en direction de la cuisine.

Il sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses gestes pour prendre des verres dans le placard étaient beaucoup trop fébriles et hésitants à son goût. Il les posa sur le comptoir et s'adossa à celui-ci, le temps de fermer les yeux et reprendre son calme. Il se sentait frissonner, mais était-ce vraiment de froid ? Tout ça paraissait si irréel.. Pendant leur jeunesse, chacun avait tout fait pour sortir définitivement l'autre de sa vie, et voilà que Regulus faisait irruption chez lui, mal en point, et qu'il le suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner. _Et voilà que moi, je suis suffisamment stupide et faible pour ne pas le repousser et le chasser d'ici_, acheva-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Il versa de l'eau dans le premier verre, et s'empara de la bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu pour remplir le deuxième avec. Il prit celui-ci et le vida cul-sec, laissant l'alcool lui brûler délicieusement la gorge. Au moins, il avait la preuve qu'il ne dormait pas, mais il ne savait pas si c'était une si bonne chose. Il fut tenté de s'en resservir un autre, mais préféra s'en abstenir pour être sûr d'avoir les idées claires.

De retour dans le salon, il aida son frère à boire la moitié du verre qu'il venait de lui servir, et lorsque celui-ci se fût laissé retomber dans les coussins moelleux, Sirius se tourna vers Kreattur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il à l'elfe. La question pouvait aussi bien s'adresser à Regulus, mais ce dernier resta silencieux et observa Kreattur, qui semblait soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Le Maître.. » commença-t-il, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas dire. « Le Maître a bu un poison qui lui a fait voir des choses affreuses. Kreattur a déjà été soumis à ses effets, cela passe avec le temps. »

Sirius mit un certain temps à digérer ce qu'on venait de lui dire et tourna la tête vers Regulus pour lui demander si c'était vrai. Celui-ci battit des paupières, mais il n'aurait pu dire si c'était un signe d'assentiment ou pas, tant son cadet avait l'air fatigué.

« Et pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ? Aux dernières nouvelles, nous ne formons pas une famille des plus unies, » demanda-t-il sans pouvoir effacer toute trace de suspicion et de ressentiment de sa voix.

« Kreattur avait peur de ramener Maître Regulus dans cet état à la maison et d'être sévèrement puni par la Maîtresse, » répondit l'elfe en posant ses grands yeux sur Regulus. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, mais de toute manière, il n'était plus tenu de dire toute la vérité à Sirius puisque ce dernier n'était plus considéré comme un membre de la famille Black. Le trou dans la tapisserie en témoignait.

« Menteur » siffla Sirius en plissant les yeux. « Walburga se serait fait une joie de soigner son fils, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

« Kreattur doit partir » croassa ce dernier sans chercher à démentir l'accusation de Sirius. « La Maîtresse appelle Kreattur, Kreattur doit retourner à la maison. »

« Non ! » l'interrompit Sirius. « Tu ne pars pas tant que tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions. Qui a empoisonné mon frère ? Et.. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce collier que tu portes autour du cou ? »

Mais Kreattur ne répondit pas et disparut aussitôt. Toutefois, le sourire qu'il affichait n'avait pas échappé à Sirius, et celui-ci ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi : il avait dit « mon frère ». Le vieil elfe avait donc jugé qu'il pouvait s'en aller, puisqu'il venait de reconnaître qu'un lien de parenté existait toujours entre Regulus et lui. L'ancien Gryffondor soupira. Il se retrouvait tout seul pour s'occuper de son cadet.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme allongé sur son canapé.

Celui-ci soutint quelques secondes le regard de son aîné, puis posa son bras en travers de son visage, sur ses yeux. Était-ce la fatigue, ou tout simplement la peur d'affronter le regard de son frère et de ce qu'il pourrait y lire ?

« J'ai avalé un poison, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Je voyais.. » sa voix s'étrangla et il inspira profondément avant de pouvoir continuer, « Je voyais des choses horribles, et au milieu, il y avait toi, qui me tournais le dos et t'éloignais. » Il esquissa un sourire qui se voulait moqueur, mais qui était plein d'amertume « C'est pour ça que Kreattur a décidé de m'amener ici, je crois. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce que je disais. »

La dernière affirmation était un mensonge, mais maintenant que l'esprit de Regulus s'éclaircissait un peu, il ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer qu'il avait appelé son frère comme un môme. Sirius, s'il s'en rendit compte, ne le montra pas et ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

« Et le poison ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'inquiétude qu'il tentait de masquer. « Est-ce qu'il est.. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, sachant que Regulus comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire, et n'ayant pas le courage de dire à haute voix ce qu'il redoutait tout bas.

« Non. » Regulus secoua la tête mais s'arrêta bien vite en se rendant compte que cela lui donnait le vertige. « Kreattur y a survécu, et il n'a pris aucun antidote. » Il vit que Sirius allait l'interrompre et continua aussitôt : « J'ai fait des recherches après, il faut juste attendre que ça passe. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de se remettre les idées en place, puis reprit : « C'est une potion hallucinogène, ou quelque chose de ce goût-là. »

Sirius le fixait avec effarement et il fronça les sourcils. Un long silence flotta dans la pièce, pendant lequel l'aîné dévisagea gravement son cadet avant d'exploser avec colère :

« Tu as fait des recherches ?! Tu veux dire que tu savais que tu allais ingurgiter un poison ? Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'empêcher ? » L'Auror fulminait de rage. « Mais tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais ! »

Regulus soupira et ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Non. La question était plutôt, pouvait-il tout raconter à Sirius ? Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier et l'observa longuement, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage, dans laquelle se côtoyaient la tristesse, l'amertume, le regret et la peur.

Pouvait-il lui avouer que ce soir, il s'était opposé aux Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pouvait-il lui expliquer qu'il avait été prêt à mourir pour que Kreattur pût s'emparer du véritable médaillon et le détruire ? Comment lui décrire le dégoût qu'il s'inspirait lorsqu'il s'agenouillait devant son Maître, ce Maître qu'il ne voulait pas servir ? L'envie de vomir qui le prenait au ventre lorsque la marque des Ténèbres lui brûlait le bras et se mettait à se mouvoir sur sa peau pâle ? Et surtout, surtout, cette envie de hurler, de pleurer et finalement, de se laisser mourir, lorsqu'il pointait sa baguette sur des gens qui ne lui avaient rien fait, qu'il ne connaissait même pas, et qu'il devait torturer, puis tuer ? Est-ce qu'il comprendrait ? Et si c'était le cas, que pourrait-il y faire ?

Il sentit que les larmes cherchaient encore à couler et les cloisonna de nouveau derrière ses paupières closes.

« Je peux pas t'expliquer » fut la seule explication qu'il eut le courage de fournir à Sirius.

« Non ! » Sirius s'était levé d'un bond et fixait son frère de toute sa hauteur, furieux. « Tu fais irruption chez moi au beau milieu de la nuit, tu pleures, tu me supplies de ne pas partir, de redevenir ton frère, et quand je te demande de m'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé, tu me dis que tu ne peux pas ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

Il attrapa le bras droit de son frère et remonta la manche sans douceur, dévoilant le tatouage immobile. L'expression de dégoût qui passa sur le visage de Sirius n'échappa pas à son cadet. Et ce fut bien plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Alors c'était vrai. Tu t'es vraiment engagé. » Il relâcha le poignet de son cadet qui retomba mollement sur son torse, et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de continuer : « C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Tu n'as pas supporté ce que ton Maître te demandait de faire ? Ou bien tes petits copains mangemorts ont essayé de te mettre hors-course ? » Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant d'ajouter, amer : « Ou alors, peut-être même que tu étais censé me tuer, ce soir. » Il fit de nouveau face à son frère et acheva : « Pourquoi t'es là, Regulus ? »

Pendant la tirade de son aîné, le plus jeune avait eu beau lutter, les larmes s'étaient remises à couler. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus à cause du poison, et il le savait. Pourtant, la colère de Sirius était telle que cette fois-ci, même les larmes de son frère ne parvinrent pas à le calmer.

« Je sais pas.. Je sais pas.. » murmura Regulus faiblement. « Je peux plus.. »

Des sanglots silencieux lui déchiraient la poitrine et seule sa respiration erratique brisait le silence pesant qui régnait dans l'appartement.

« Il fallait y réfléchir avant d'aller ramper aux pieds de Voldemort, » déclara Sirius avec une cruauté presque malsaine Ces mots semblèrent réveiller Regulus, qui se redressa dans le canapé.

« Je t'en prie, à défaut d'être juste, ne sois pas ridicule ! » cracha-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait hargneux, mais dont l'effet était largement atténué par les traînées humides laissées sur ses joues. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que quand Bellatrix a quelque chose en tête, ça devient une véritable obsession. »

« Bellatrix ? » souffla Sirius. « C'est elle qui t'a poussé à t'engager ? »

« C'est elle qui a soufflé cette idée à Mère, et celle-ci m'a aussitôt exhorté à le faire. Pour l'honneur des Black, a-t-elle dit. »

« Et tu as obéi, » constata le Gryffondor sans pouvoir cacher sa déception. « Il ne t'est jamais arrivé de faire quelque chose de ton propre chef ? »

« Pas depuis ton départ, non, » rétorqua aussitôt le cadet.

« Où est le rapport ? » demanda Sirius sans comprendre.

Regulus laissa échapper un rire sans joie. « Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que toutes les responsabilités que toi, l'aîné, avais fui, retomberaient sur moi, le cadet ? » Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Regulus continua : « Tu étais l'aîné, Sirius. Le premier fils. En terme de royauté, je pourrais même dire que tu étais l'héritier, mais je n'irai pas jusque là. Tu sais comment sont les parents, et nos parents en particulier. Ils avaient de grands projets pour toi, et ils étaient toujours partis du principe que tu t'y tiendrais. Ils m'ont élevé aussi, mais en tant que second fils. Et je dois dire que j'étais plutôt habitué à cette situation ! C'était beaucoup plus facile pour moi, de n'être que le deuxième, ca me laissait davantage de liberté. Mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Tu as voulu ta liberté aussi. Et toute leur attention s'est portée vers moi. »

« Tu étais fier comme un hippogriffe d'être le centre de l'attention des parents ! » intervint Sirius, et son cadet ne chercha pas à nier.

« C'est vrai. Mais jusque là, j'avais été habitué à marcher dans tes pas, et tout d'un coup, on m'en a empêché. »

« T'as toujours été un suiveur, » continua Sirius, et ce n'était pas une insulte, juste un fait.

Son cadet se contenta de hocher la tête. Il voulait bien faire l'effort de le reconnaître, mais il n'allait sûrement pas l'affirmer haut et fort. « Alors je me suis mis à suivre quelqu'un d'autre, puisque tu n'étais plus là. »

« Les parents. »

Une fois de plus, Regulus acquiesça silencieusement. La colère de Sirius s'était apaisée à mesure qu'il écoutait le récit de son cadet. Un étrange sentiment de culpabilité vint la remplacer. Jamais il n'avait envisagé les choses sous cet angle là. Il s'en était toujours tenu à ce qu'il voyait : l'air suffisant qu'affichait Regulus, sa répartition à Serpentard, la dévotion avec laquelle il exécutait les moindres ordres de Walburga, leurs incessantes querelles, sa fierté à porter le nom des Black. Ce nom que, pour sa part, il n'avait plus voulu dès son adolescence. Il eut une impression dérangeante de vide au creux du ventre. Alors, au final, ils avaient perdu 10 ans à se haïr sur un simple malentendu ? Sirius se sentait merveilleusement stupide. S'il était venu voir Regulus, après qu'il eût été réparti à Serpentard, et qu'il lui avait souhaité la bienvenue à Poudlard au lieu de déclencher instantanément les hostilités, comme il se souvenait l'avoir fait, est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes ? Sûrement. Mais avec des « Si », on aurait pu mettre Poudlard en fiole.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, alors arrête de me regarder comme ça. » Il revint brusquement à la réalité et cligna des yeux. Regulus avait murmuré cette remarque acide, les yeux baissés, mais Sirius n'était pas dupe. Ils pensaient à la même chose.

« Pardon. » Ca ne pesait sûrement pas bien lourd dans la balance de toutes leurs blessures passées, de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient infligés mutuellement, mais c'était sincère.

Regulus ne releva pas les yeux vers Sirius, mais hocha tout de même la tête, signe qu'il comprenait. Comprenait tout ce que son frère avait voulu faire passer à travers les excuses qu'il lui présentait. Comprenait que, de toute manière, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de s'appesantir là-dessus. Ils s'étaient dit bien trop de choses, lancé beaucoup trop de sorts et fait les coups les plus bas pour avoir envie de les énumérer afin de rendre ces excuses plus convaincantes. Ca ne servirait à rien. Pardon, c'était tellement plus simple et bien plus éloquent que tout le reste. L'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas du genre à s'excuser facilement, et ils le savaient, et cela même donnait à ce simple mot beaucoup plus de sens que tout autre chose. Le plus jeune soupira, puis releva enfin la tête vers son frère et haussa les épaules.

« Y'a pas mal de choses pour lesquelles on devrait s'excuser, je crois. »

« Ca nous prendrait des heures.. »

De petits sourires vinrent relever discrètement le coin de leurs lèvres.

« Moi aussi, » se contenta de dire Regulus, et Sirius acquiesça.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Le Gryffondor revint vers le canapé et, dans un geste que peu de gens auraient cru possible, tendit la main au Serpentard pour l'aider à se relever. Celui l'attrapa et, une fois debout, dut prendre quelques secondes pour retrouver son équilibre. Battement de paupières pour signifier à son frère qu'il n'allait pas s'évanouir.

« Je vais te déplier le canapé, tu n'auras qu'à dormir dessus pour cette nuit. »

Regulus fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard intrigué, avant de baisser les yeux vers le canapé. Le.. déplier ? Son frère ne parut pas se rendre compte de sa perplexité et, en quelques gestes que le Mangemort aurait été incapable de reproduire par la suite, le canapé était à présent un lit qu'un coup de baguette magique recouvrit de couvertures. Sirius haussa les épaules et commenta négligemment :

« La culture moldue a du bon. »

Si Regulus n'afficha aucune marque de mépris, il ne répondit pas non plus et s'assit sur le lit pendant que son aîné allait lui chercher un vieux pantalon pour dormir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, il prit le temps d'observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. A l'instar de Kreattur, il remarqua beaucoup d'objets qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et dont il ne parvenait même pas à imaginer l'utilité. Une nouvelle preuve, pensa-t-il, de la différence qu'il y avait entre Sirius et lui. Peut-être que, dans un monde où on ne lui aurait pas bourré le crâne de préceptes anti-moldus, il aurait pris le temps de s'intéresser à leur culture. Peut-être. Dans un monde pareil, beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes.

Sirius revint et lui balança le pantalon qu'il avait pu dénicher au fond de son armoire. Le jeune homme s'empressa de se changer, puis s'installa en tailleur sur le lit. Le silence gêné qui flotta entre eux fut brisé par le murmure qu'il laissa échapper.

« Merci. »

L'Auror hocha la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas la peine. Tous deux étaient torse nu, et la peau de Sirius était aussi mate que celle de Regulus était pâle. Et cette pâleur faisait ressortir la marque tatouée sur son avant-bras. Il fixa quelques instants cet affreux tatouage qu'il avait espéré ne jamais voir sur la peau de son petit frère, puis détourna les yeux sans pouvoir cacher son dégoût.

« Elle me fait le même effet, » avoua Regulus, à qui ceci n'avait pas échappé.

« Qu'est ce que tu feras quand Il t'appellera ? » demanda Sirius tout en s'installant dans un fauteuil, en face du lit improvisé. « Je suis Auror, et toi Mangemort. Même si tu es mon frère, je ne pourrai pas t'héberger éternellement. »

Regulus baissa la tête et fixa ses genoux, tout en frottant machinalement la marque des Ténèbres qui ornait son bras.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je peux pas continuer, » dit-il sans oser croiser le regard de son aîné.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda calmement ce dernier.

Le Serpentard releva la tête vers lui et le fixa sans ciller, mais Sirius se demanda s'il le voyait vraiment. La question n'était peut-être pas des plus pertinentes, ni des plus délicates, mais il avait besoin de comprendre. De savoir à quoi il s'engageait en laissant son frère dormir dans son salon pour la nuit, et peut-être les suivantes. Son cadet émit un rire qui sonnait affreusement faux.

« Je ne suis pas assez fort, il faut croire. »

« S'il faut être fort pour s'engager aux services d'un monstre et pour tuer des innocents, alors je ne le suis pas, et j'en suis bien content » ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Sirius, non sans une pointe de colère.

Regulus soupira lourdement et baissa de nouveau la tête, sans pouvoir supporter le jugement que son frère aîné semblait porter sur lui. Il serra les poings pour contenir la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui. Est-ce que celle-ci était dirigée contre Sirius, pour savoir pointer là où ça faisait le plus mal, ou contre lui-même, pour s'être mis tout seul dans cette situation ? Il n'aurait su le dire clairement. Il y avait tellement de choses contre lesquelles il était en colère. Il inspira profondément avant de pouvoir répondre d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre calme, sans se rendre compte qu'il frottait toujours la marque sur son bras :

« Je sais. C'est avant, que je n'ai pas été assez fort. Pour refuser. »

« Arrête ça. »

Il releva les yeux pour interroger Sirius du regard. Celui-ci s'était relevé et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Il lui prit doucement le poignet et l'empêcha de continuer à frotter son avant-bras, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Sa peau habituellement blanche était à présent rouge, irritée, et un vague sentiment de gêne vint estomper la colère que Regulus ressentait. Les doigts de l'aîné effleurèrent la marque, comme pour effacer la rougeur et apaiser son cadet. Comme pour effacer la marque elle-même et lui rendre sa liberté. Puis il posa simplement sa main sur la nuque de Regulus. Sans s'autoriser à davantage, parce qu'on n'effaçait pas 10 ans en l'espace de quelques minutes, mais c'était ce qu'il considérait comme un geste suffisamment fraternel pour lui prouver qu'il était là, malgré tout.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Reg.. ? » l'interrogea Sirius dans un souffle.

L'interpelé frissonna et sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement. Son regard se perdit dans les prunelles grises de son frère et, l'espace d'un instant, il aurait voulu redevenir un gosse de 4 ans pour pouvoir s'enfouir dans l'étreinte protectrice de son grand frère, sans plus rien avoir à craindre. Mais évidemment, il se dit qu'il n'avait plus 4 ans, et qu'il avait un tatouage sur le bras qui marquerait définitivement qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire, ils ne seraient plus jamais des frères comme ils l'avaient été.

« Il y a.. » commença-t-il, mais il se fit aussitôt la réflexion qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir la bouche. Sa voix lui paraissait trop incertaine, trop cassée pour qu'il fût certain de parler sans perdre son calme.

Il avait l'impression que le mur qu'il avait construit avec tant de soin autour de lui depuis qu'il s'était engagé se fissurait à chaque instant et était prêt à s'écrouler. Et le regard que Sirius lui adressait n'arrangeait rien. Il se pencha en avant et se prit la tête dans les mains, celle de son frère toujours posée paisiblement sur sa nuque, fatigué et las de tout ceci. De tout ce qu'il ruminait encore et encore, mais qu'il n'osait pas exprimer, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait personne à qui se confier. De toutes ses craintes sur lesquelles ils ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots, de tous ces doutes et ces regrets qui lui alourdissaient constamment le cœur. Ce soir, il avait envie de pleurer, et tout au fond de lui, il savait que si le poison n'avait plus rien à voir là-dedans, il lui avait au moins fait réaliser qu'il n'y arriverait plus tout seul. Seul, la douleur était telle qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou. Fou à lier. Le contact de la main de Sirius posée sur son cou allégeait un peu ce fardeau, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il avait tant à dire. Et tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, si bien qu'il ne savait plus par où commencer, ni quels mots employer pour que Sirius comprît ce qui le rongeait depuis trop longtemps. Sa voix était douloureusement monocorde lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole pour expliquer d'un trait :

« Il y a que je n'en peux plus. Il y a que je ne dors plus, et que quand je dors, ce sont toujours les mêmes cauchemars qui reviennent, comme si je ne devais jamais oublier ce que je suis devenu. Il y a que je suis faible, Sirius, trop pour ne pas avoir refusé de m'engager, et pas assez pour pouvoir me soumettre pleinement, sans réfléchir. Et j'ai peur, » avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son frère, la vue brouillée par toutes ces larmes qu'il contenait depuis si longtemps, et il ajouta : « Je suis mort de peur. »

A nouveau, il eut un rire sans joie, avant d'achever en secouant tristement la tête : « Je suis pathétique. »

« Et c'est maintenant que je te trouve courageux, » s'entendit répondre Sirius. Sa main quitta la nuque de Regulus pour venir s'enfouir dans ses fins cheveux noirs, et celui-ci ferma les yeux sous ce contact. Il se rendit compte qu'il le pensait. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de venir trouver son frère avec lequel il s'était disputé pendant des années, et lui avouer qu'il avait peur. C'était peut-être son côté Gryffondor qui faisait ça, mais il ressentit une bouffée de fierté à l'égard de son cadet qui avait osé reconnaître la peur qui le consumait lentement.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de ta pitié.. » répondit Regulus, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. C'est la vérité. En mettant de côté tout ce que tu as pu faire jusqu'à présent, je trouve ça courageux de reconnaître que tu as peur. »

« Mais ça n'efface pas le reste, » et Sirius ne put qu'acquiescer. « Ca n'efface pas les sorts que j'ai lancé, ni les vies que j'ai prises. Ce sont eux que je vois. Ce sont eux qui m'obsèdent et me hantent lorsque j'arrive enfin à m'endormir. »

« Tous les regrets du monde ne parviendront pas à les faire revenir. » Une fois de plus, ce n'était pas un reproche, juste un fait.

Regulus ferma les yeux, ressentant soudainement tout le poids de la fatigue qu'il repoussait depuis des semaines. « Qu'est ce que je dois faire, alors ? »

Sirius poussa un profond soupir qui chatouilla la peau de son cadet. Que pouvait-il lui conseiller ? Ce qui était juste, ou ce qu'il voulait le voir faire ? Et entre ces deux solutions, où se situait la nuance, la frontière qui les séparait ? Ses yeux gris se fixèrent sur un point invisible, sur le mur.

« Tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. » Son regard revint se poser sur Regulus. « Je veux dire, regarde-toi, tu es maigre, tu as l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours, » _ou des semaines_, pensa-t-il, « Ca finira par te détruire. Que tu y retournes pour accomplir bien sagement ce qu'on te demande, ou pour leur dire que tu veux partir, tu finiras par être tué. »

Ce dernier mot résonna longuement aux oreilles du jeune Mangemort. « Et ce serait si terrible ? » demanda-t-il amèrement.

« Arrête, » ordonna Sirius d'un ton ferme. Pourtant, une pointe d'effroi lui transperça le cœur. « On n'est pas dans un roman dans lequel le méchant expie ses fautes en se laissant tuer. C'est la vraie vie, ici. »

« Parce que tu trouves que tout cela est réel ? Tu crois que c'est normal ? » explosa Regulus. Se soustrayant à la main enfouie dans ses cheveux, il se leva et commença à marcher dans l'appartement. Il tendit le bras pour attirer l'attention de son frère sur son tatouage. « Rien que ça, tu trouves ça normal ? Tu es Auror, et moi Mangemort, et on est là à discuter alors qu'au dehors, nos camps respectifs s'entretuent ! » Il regarda tout autour de lui et continua : « On est en guerre, Sirius ! Il y a des gens innocents qui sont tués, il y en a d'autres qui quittent le pays à chaque instant parce qu'ils ont peur, et il y a un taré qui veut tuer tous ceux qu'il ne juge pas dignes de pratiquer la magie ! C'est vrai, on n'est pas dans un livre, c'est pire encore ! »

« Un taré que tu as accepté de servir, » fit remarquer Sirius. « Tu aurais pu refuser. »

« Et qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? » rétorqua le plus jeune. « Que je m'engage ou non, quelle différence ça aurait fait ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas à supporter tout ça. Tu n'aurais pas eu à tuer tous ces gens, et aujourd'hui, peut-être que - »

« ET AUJOURD'HUI ILS SERAIENT MORTS QUAND MÊME ! » hurla Regulus avec rage, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. « Que ce soit moi, ou un autre, ils seraient morts parce qu'Il l'aurait tout de même décidé ! Que je sois Mangemort, ou Auror, ou même rien du tout, tu ne vois donc pas que ça ne change rien ? Je ne suis qu'un être humain, Sirius, et ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui ferait la différence. »

« Pour moi, si. »

Cette déclaration prononcée si calmement fit à Regulus l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression que tout trace d'air avait quitté ses poumons et qu'il avait oublié comment respirer.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les Mangemorts devaient porter des masques ? Moi, si, » continua-t-il. « Et j'ai compris pourquoi, il y a quelques temps. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda son cadet dans un souffle.

« Chaque Mangemort que je mets à terre, chaque partisan de Voldemort que je capture.. Malgré tout ce que je pourrai y faire, je ne pourrai jamais m'empêcher d'avoir peur que le masque cache le visage de quelqu'un que je connais. »

« Moi ? »

« Dès que la rumeur qui disait que tu t'étais engagé m'est parvenue, » continua Sirius sans répondre, « j'ai eu beau me dire que ça ne changeait rien, que je n'avais pas à avoir de scrupules, ou même que tu n'aurais jamais été capable de faire une telle chose, je n'arrivais pas à rester totalement indifférent. »

Regulus détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de son frère. « Tu m'aurais envoyé à Azkaban, et alors ? »

« Pour qui me prends-tu, Regulus ? » gronda son aîné. « Tu crois que ça ne m'aurait rien fait de savoir que je t'avais enfermé avec les Détraqueurs ? » Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Non. Évidemment, que ça ne l'aurait pas laissé de marbre, même lui le savait. « Les sorts qu'on se lançait à Poudlard, nos affrontements, tout ça, ça n'était que des querelles d'adolescents ! Ca n'impliquait rien d'autre, et on ne risquait pas grand chose, tandis qu'aujourd'hui.. »

« Aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, et plus des adolescents non plus, » acheva Regulus d'une voix basse.

Son aîné acquiesça silencieusement, puis conclut : « Crois-le ou non, mais quelle que soit la haine que j'ai pu te témoigner quand on était à Poudlard, je n'aurais pas supporté de t'avoir envoyé là-bas. Nos parents, Bellatrix, n'importe quel autre Black, oui. Mais pas toi. »

Étrangement, Regulus n'eut pas de mal à le croire. Il l'avait vu quelques fois dans les batailles qui opposaient les Aurors aux Mangemorts. Il avait vu l'acharnement avec lequel il se battait, la puissance qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses sorts, la lueur déterminée qui brillait ardemment dans ses yeux, comme s'il se moquait éperdument des risques. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pût y avoir autre chose derrière ce qui n'était finalement qu'une façade. En vérité, il avait toujours pensé être le seul à encore ressentir une pointe d'amour fraternel pour Sirius, et maintenant, il réalisait que son frère avait sûrement pensé la même chose de son côté. Il aurait pu trouver un tel quiproquo très amusant, mais il avait plutôt envie d'en pleurer. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Et tous deux, aussi bornés ? Lui, il s'était toujours débrouillé pour ne jamais avoir à lancer de sort sur Sirius, mais il en était venu à oublier qu'il avait un masque qui lui cachait le visage. Jamais, pas une seule seconde, il n'avait imaginé que son frère pouvait s'inquiéter de son sort et redouter de le toucher.

Lentement, il revint s'asseoir sur le lit, aux côtés de son frère. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Quand bien même les mots lui seraient venus, il sentait qu'il aurait été incapable de les prononcer. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sirius demanda plus amèrement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« On a été stupides, hein ? »

« Et encore, le mot est faible, » répondit Regulus sur le même ton, tout en hochant la tête.

Son regard se posa sur la main de son frère, plus large, plus éprouvée que la sienne, d'une teinte plus mate, posée sur le matelas. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il posa sa propre main dessus et la pressa gentiment. Peut-être en avait-il simplement assez de toujours savoir pourquoi il devait faire ou pas telle ou telle chose. Peut-être qu'il avait juste envie de faire quelque chose parce qu'il en avait envie, justement. Quoiqu'il en fût, Sirius ne le repoussa pas, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Le silence qui suivit cet échange n'était pas pesant. Au contraire, il était chargé de compréhension, de non-dits pensés tellement fort qu'il semblait que l'autre pouvait les percevoir sans problème et surtout, de ce sentiment que seuls deux frères sont capables d'éprouver l'un envers l'autre. En un sens, c'était rassurant de voir que ni le temps, ni la haine qu'ils s'étaient portés n'avaient pu altérer l'attachement qu'ils portaient l'un à l'autre, même s'il était bien moins difficile de s'en rendre compte que de l'assumer et l'avouer clairement. Les sourires qui arquaient légèrement leurs lèvres étaient d'étranges mélanges de soulagement, de paix et de secrets tus mais donc chacun avait pleinement conscience. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait avoir été une éternité, ils ne se soucièrent plus du lendemain, tout comme ils ne pensèrent plus au passé, et ils se concentrèrent seulement sur cet instant qu'aucun n'aurait pensé voir arriver un jour.

Oh, bien sûr, cela ne dura guère longtemps, mais c'était bien suffisant pour Regulus et Sirius. Ce dernier se leva finalement, faisant grincer les ressorts du canapé-lit, et se tourna vers son cadet.

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir, » murmura-t-il doucement. « Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

Regulus ne chercha pas à nier : les paroles de son aîné lui avaient fait prendre pleinement conscience de la fatigue qui lui alourdissait à la fois les paupières et chacun de ses muscles. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et vint se glisser lentement sous les couvertures, soulagé à la simple idée de passer la nuit dans un endroit où il ne risquait rien, près de son frère. Celui-ci lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Si Regulus était persuadé de s'endormir dès qu'il fermerait les yeux, Sirius avait quant à lui la désagréable impression que bien trop de choses tournoyaient dans son esprit pour lui permettre de retrouver aisément le sommeil. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna et observa son cadet pendant de longues secondes.

« Tu ne me diras pas comment, ni pourquoi tu as été empoisonné, ce soir ? »

Regulus secoua la tête en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et assuré, mais il eut l'impression que celui-ci sonnait affreusement faux.

« Non. Je préfère que tu ne saches rien. »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'acquiescer, et celui-ci reprit son chemin pour aller dans sa chambre. La voix de son frère l'arrêta de nouveau, mais il n'aurait pu dire si c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait ou bien s'il réfléchissait tout haut.

« Je crois.. » commença Regulus, avant de reprendre en hochant la tête : « J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Ca ne ramènera pas les gens qui ont été tués, mais j'espère que ça servira tout de même à quelque chose. »

Certes, Sirius ne comprit pas ce que son cadet voulait dire, mais il ne put empêcher une ombre de sourire de passer sur ses lèvres closes. Ils n'avaient pas souvent eu la même notion de ce qui était bien ou mal, mais cette fois-ci, l'aîné des Black savait que si son frère considérait qu'il avait eu raison de faire ce qu'il avait fait ce soir, alors il avait bien agi.

« Tant mieux, » chuchota-t-il à Regulus, et il entra enfin dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Sirius Black défendait la cause de son frère cadet devant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et les persuadait de laisser celui-ci se battre à leurs côtés.

La semaine suivante, Regulus Black était tué lors d'un affrontement entre l'Ordre et un groupe de Mangemorts. Torturé, puis tué par les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ceux-ci ne laissèrent derrière eux qu'un corps sans vie. Ce fut son frère qui le retrouva, et la vision de son propre cadet ainsi mutilé le hanta des mois durant. Ceci ne fit qu'intensifier la haine que l'Auror vouait à Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, et nombreux furent les adeptes envoyés à Azkaban par sa main. Nombreux furent aussi les Mangemorts blessés à mort durant les premières semaines qui suivirent la disparition de Regulus. Si les membres de l'Ordre pensèrent qu'agir ainsi n'était pas la meilleure solution, aucun n'en dit rien, et personne ne chercha à dissuader Sirius de venger la mort de son cadet.

Son petit frère.

Ce petit roi qui avait su abandonner sa couronne pour enfin faire ce qu'il considérait devoir être fait, et qui règnerait pendant longtemps sur le cœur de son aîné.


	4. What I've done

**Titre :** What I've done

**Auteur :** Deep Silent

**Disclaimer** Regulus et Sirius sont - toujours... - la propriété de JKR, et les paroles du début, tout comme le titre, proviennent de la chanson What I've done, de Linkin Park.

**Rating :** K+

**Notes :** Cet OS est en réalité le premier que j'ai commencé à écrire sur les frères Black. (Le 15 mai, c'est vous dire..) Puis j'ai manqué de temps pour le finir, je suis partie dans d'autres OS qui m'inspiraient davantage, et je l'ai mis de côté. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu envie de le finir, et je ne sais toujours pas si c'est à cause de la musique que j'ai écouté toute la journée ou autre chose. Quoiqu'il en soit, celui-ci ne possède donc aucun spoiler du tome 7, vous pouvez le lire sans crainte. Une fois de plus, la fin ne me satisfait pas pleinement.. Mais si j'arrive à vous faire ressentir ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que j'ai ressenti, moi, en écrivant ce texte, je suppose que ça voudra dire que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie.. Enjoy ! Et laissez moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis, please :)

* * *

**What I've done.**

_In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi, 'cause I've drawn regrets from the truth of a thousand lies. So let mercy come and wash away what I've done.  
I'll face myself to cross out what I've become. Erase myself and let go of what I've done._

Le vent soufflait fort sur le petit cimetière magique de Londres, à quelques rues seulement du Square Grimmaurd. Un temps habituel sur la capitale Britannique, mais qui semblait alourdir d'autant plus ce poids qui pesait sur les épaules du jeune homme qui venait de passer la grille. La silhouette toute vêtue de noir erra à travers les allées, sans oser laisser son regard glisser sur les tombes. Comme une certaine pudeur, un respect incommensurable exprimé à tous ces sorciers et toutes ces sorcières qui avaient été, et dont la magie semblait crépiter de toutes parts, comme si elle n'avait jamais disparu et s'était accumulée au fil des siècles. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que la magie s'infiltrait en lui, par chaque pore de sa peau, et qu'elle se diffusait dans tout son être jusqu'à le faire frissonner. Il y avait des lieux gorgés de magie. Poudlard en était un. Mais jamais Poudlard ne lui avait laissé cette sensation de vide au creux du ventre, de puissance dans tout le corps, et d'immense mélancolie dans le cœur. Les cimetières avaient toujours eu un côté fascinant. Mais pour la plupart, ils étaient synonyme de recueillement. C'était pour cela que Sirius Black se trouvait là. Se recueillir et, peut-être, réfléchir un peu plus à tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Et à tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Le marbre nouvellement installé était froid et sombre, tout aussi sombre que le nom de la personne qu'il renfermait. Les lettres d'or gravées sur la pierre semblaient scintiller dans toute cette noirceur, accrocher l'œil, retenir l'attention, pour finalement effacer tout ce qu'il y avait autour et ne plus être que le seul détail dans l'univers de l'observateur. C'est cette impression qui envahit Sirius quand il arriva enfin devant la tombe et qu'il se posta devant. Les gravures semblèrent s'imprimer dans son esprit, lui brûler la peau, l'aveugler pour toujours. « Regulus Arcturus Black – 1961-1979 » Il dominait la sépulture de toute sa hauteur, tout comme il avait toujours eu pour habitude de regarder son frère de haut, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien représenté à ses yeux. Le vent souffla avec plus de violence, comme pour lui donner raison.

_Alors c'était donc vrai ? Tu y as vraiment laissé la vie, crétin.._ Il n'avait pas voulu y croire lorsque la nouvelle était parvenue à ses oreilles. Il n'aurait pas vraiment qualifié ça de déni face à la perte d'un proche. Il ne pouvait même pas mettre de mots sur ce sentiment étrange qui lui avait étreint la poitrine. Plus tard, lorsqu'on lui avait demandé si ça allait, il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. James ne s'était pas posé de questions. La haine de Sirius pour sa famille était presque devenue légendaire, alors il n'était pas étonnant de voir qu'il n'éprouvait que de l'indifférence à l'entente de cette nouvelle. En vérité, Sirius n'y avait pas cru. Il n'était pas parvenu à imaginer que son frère, son parfait Serpentard de petit frère, s'était fait tuer par celui que sa famille respectait tant. Orion et Walburga Black n'avaient pas pris la peine de le prévenir. Quoi de plus normal ? Il n'était plus un membre de cette famille. _Cette famille de dégénérés._

Puis il avait douté. Il avait ressenti le besoin d'aller vérifier par lui-même. Faire un tour dans le cimetière sorcier près de chez lui, pour s'assurer qu'il avait eu raison. Et il était là. Devant cette tombe, dont les inscriptions semblaient lui glacer le sang, cherchant à comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu arriver. Il avait beau avoir agi cruellement envers son frère durant toute leur jeunesse, et même après, voir ce nom gravé sur la pierre tombale lui coupa le souffle et manqua de le faire chanceler. Il frissonna et préféra mettre cela sur le compte du froid. Un sourire presque mauvais arqua les lèvres de l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Hey, Regulus. Huh.. Les parents doivent être tellement déçus. T'as jamais été à la hauteur, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas une marque au bras qui allait changer quelque chose, hein ? »

La gorge de Sirius semblait se nouer à mesure qu'il parlait. Il déglutit une, deux, trois fois pour faire passer ce nœud dans la gorge et qu'il s'obstinait à attribuer à quelque chose qu'il avait mangé à midi.

« C'est ça qui est bien avec toi. On peut te dire tout ce qu'on veut, t'as aucune répartie.. C'est à se demander si tu comprends ce qu'on te dit quand on s'adresse à toi. Faut dire, t'as jamais été une lumière. »

Nouveau frisson. Nouvelle sensation d'étranglement. Sirius leva les yeux vers le ciel qu'il fixa quelques instants, puis reporta son attention sur la tombe. Du bout du pied, il joua machinalement avec un caillou, à quelques pas du marbre. Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce besoin de narguer son frère, même lorsque celui-ci avait atteint le repos éternel ? _Non,_ corrigea-t-il mentalement. _L'Enfer. Les __Serpentards__ ne vont jamais ailleurs qu'en Enfer_. Il se sentait stupide, à s'adresser à une tombe. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. S'il ne continuait pas à faire comme d'habitude, il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou. Fou à lier.

« Je dois dire que j'ai été bluffé en apprenant que tu t'étais engagé. J'étais persuadé que t'aurais jamais les tripes pour le faire. Mais ça.. Fuir au tout dernier moment, ça te ressemble beaucoup plus. T'es tellement faible, Reg'.. Tu l'as toujours été, » continua-t-il d'un ton cassant.

Les yeux de Sirius commençaient à le piquer étrangement. Il les ferma, plissa fort les paupières, puis les rouvrit. Ses prunelles humides semblaient luire doucement même si le soleil n'était pas là pour les éclairer, et il semblait qu'une ombre de folie brillait dans ce regard gris.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas supporté ce qu'on te demandait de faire? Rien que te faire tatouer comme du bétail, ça a dû te faire tellement mal que tu as dû commencer à regretter, uh ? Et puis les Sortilèges Impardonnables.. Pas assez de volonté pour que ça marche, je suis sûr. » Il émit un petit rire de gorge qui sonna affreusement faux et pencha la tête en arrière, fixant le ciel. « C'était tellement prévisible.. Etonnant, déjà, que tu aies tenu plus d'une semaine dans ses rangs. »

Au loin, le tonnerre gronda comme une protestation, une menace sourde et dangereuse. Le Maraudeur baissa les yeux et ancra son regard sur les lettres d'or, comme fasciné. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'ajouta rien. Avait-il dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Non, probablement pas. Mais c'était dur. C'était tellement dur de s'adresser à une pierre, et se dire qu'on n'obtiendrait plus jamais de réponse. Déjà qu'il ne répondait pas souvent. A mesure que les minutes défilaient, sa gorge se nouait douloureusement et ses poings se serraient dans ses poches. Un éclair zébra le ciel, le tonnerre gronda de nouveau. Le jeune homme déglutit avec plus ou moins de facilité. Bizarre comme il lui était devenu difficile de parler, maintenant.. Les cimetières faisaient toujours cet effet là ? Sûrement. Quoi d'autre, sinon ? Une pluie fine commença à tomber sur la ville.

« Mais tu sais.. Si tu avais demandé de l'aide, tu en aurais obtenu. Si t'avais pas été aussi fier.. Comme tous les autres membres de cette foutue famille.. »

Dans son esprit, une voix lui susurra que c'était un mensonge. Un affreux mensonge. Parce que Sirius était un Black, et qu'il était par conséquent aussi fier que tous les autres. Il avait ça dans le sang. Il se serait moqué, il aurait rit de voir son frère ramper à ses pieds, terrorisé face à ce qu'on lui demandait de faire mais non, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas aidé. A qui voulait-il faire croire ça ? Même s'il était un Gryffondor, et qu'il était censé sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, Regulus n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Regulus était - avait été - un Serpentard, et Sirius n'aidait pas les Serpentards, lien du sang ou pas. Déjà, ses mèches sombres maintenant humides collaient à son front, et il frissonna de froid. Mais il n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour partir. Pas encore. Il n'avait pas encore fini. Il avait encore tellement de choses à lui dire. A lui reprocher. Parce que c'était sa faute. Ca ne pouvait qu'être la sienne. La leur. Les gouttes de pluie devinrent plus grosses, plus nombreuses. Plus violentes. Comme si le ciel avait décidé de pleurer parce que Sirius se refusait à le faire.

« Quand on était mômes, tu te souviens, t'hésitais jamais à m'appeler au secours.. Et moi j'accourrais tout le temps pour t'aider.. »

_Alors comment on a pu en arriver là ?_ Un voile passa devant les yeux du Maraudeurs, une image du passé, quelque chose dont il n'avait sûrement pas besoin dans le cas présent mais qui s'imposa à lui malgré tout.

_Il se revit, à 6 ans, dans sa chambre. Il était assis sur le vieux plancher qui craquait à chaque pas, son frère à ses côtés. Et entre eux, une boule de poils toute noire qui remuait, leur mordillait les doigts, trottinait de l'un à l'autre pour demander des caresses. Il venait de donner un coup de langue gentil sur le nez de Regulus, et celui-ci riait aux éclats._

_« Il est mignon ce chien, hein, Sirius? »_

_« Ouais ! Mais t'as intérêt à tenir ta langue. Si les parents le trouvent, on va se prendre un savon. » Il avait froncé les sourcils avant d'ajouter, soucieux: « Et le chiot aussi. »_

_Une ombre de détermination était passée dans le regard du plus jeune et il avait hoché la tête avec fermeté, essayant de prendre un air aussi mâture que son aîné. « Oui. Je veux pas qu'ils nous le prennent. »_

_Sirius avait levé les yeux au ciel, exaspéré devant tant d'innocence. Son cadet avait l'air de penser que ce serait facile, mais justement, ça ne l'était pas. Parce qu'il y avait les parents, mais il y avait aussi ce sale fouineur de Kreattur, qui ne manquerait pas l'occasion d'aller cafter aux parents si jamais il voyait le chien. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait le détester, cet elfe de maison ! Toujours à les observer du coin de l'œil, à marmonner sur leur passage sur le fait qu'ils « devraient être en train de faire leurs devoirs au lieu de déambuler dans la maison », à rapporter leurs moindres faits et gestes à Walburga. Un sale petit lèches-bottes que Sirius rêvait d'enfermer dans un placard pour de bon. Son regard tomba sur le chiot. Ou de le donner à manger à leur nouvel animal, tiens ! Quoique, il ne voulait pas que leur chien ne tombe malade._

_Ca avait duré deux semaines. Ils s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillés pour le nourrir, il était même devenu propre, même s'ils avaient dû à plusieurs reprise nettoyer ses saletés. Kreattur commençait à devenir suspicieux, mais les garçons s'étaient bien gardés de lui ouvrir la porte de leur chambre. Sauf que ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le chiot, baptisé Caporal, avait commencé à s'ennuyer. Il était fait pour les grands espaces, mais évidemment, il était bien trop risqué de l'envoyer faire un tour dans le jardin ! Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et un jour, il aboya au moment même où leur mère passait devant leur chambre._

_Et Walburga Black n'était pas du genre à passer devant la chambre de ses fils, entendre un aboiement et continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était._

_Elle entra. Le chiot lui fila entre les jambes, dévala l'escalier sans même savoir où aller. Sirius et Regulus partirent à sa suite, bousculant au passage leur mère restée dans l'encadrement de la porte. La course fut effrénée et ne prit fin que dans le jardin, lorsque Sirius fut réussi à dépasser le chiot et lui bloquer la route, permettant ainsi à Regulus de se jeter sur lui et l'attraper. Ils formaient une assez bonne équipe, à cette époque, il fallait l'avouer._

_Il n'est guère utile de préciser que leur mère était furieuse et qu'elle les ramena dans la maison en les tirant par les cheveux, non sans avoir au préalable ordonné à Kreattur de se débarrasser de « cette répugnante boule de poils ». Sirius était furieux, Regulus terrorisé._

_« COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE RAMENER UN ANIMAL DANS CETTE MAISON ? »_

_« M.. mais, Mère.. Il était tout seul et.. et on ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir de faim.. »_

_« Regulus Arcturus BLACK. T'ai-je donné la permission de prendre la parole? » L'interpelé baissa piteusement la tête. Son aîné, en revanche, fixait leur mère d'un regard haineux, un air de défi plaqué sur le visage. « Et toi, » avait ajouté Walburga en se tournant vers lui, « je ne te permets pas de me regarder comme ça! » Elle l'avait giflé sans crier gare, mais il n'avait pas cillé, malgré la douleur qui lui brûlait la joue. Elle levait la main pour faire subir le même sort au cadet, mais Sirius avait déjà poussé violemment ce dernier et s'était mis à lui crier dessus :_

_« T'es NUL. T'es qu'un sale cafard ! J'suis sûr que c'est toi qui est allé cafter aux parents ! C'est la dernière fois que je te demande de garder un de mes secrets, espèce de petit __veracrasse__ puant ! »_

_Regulus, surpris et choqué, s'était mis à pleurer en essayant d'articuler que Sirius savait bien qu'il n'avait pas cafté, que lui aussi avait eu envie de garder le petit chien, mais son frère s'était remis à hurler pour couvrir ses bégaiements. Au final, ce fut leur mère qui cria plus fort en assénant une autre claque à Sirius._

_« SILENCE ! Regulus, étais-tu oui ou non de mèche avec ton frère ? »_

_« Bien sûr que non ! » coupa Sirius en fusillant son cadet du regard. Et celui-ci compris enfin la manœuvre._

_« Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, Sirius ! » s'énerva leur mère._

_« N-non, Mère.. » Il échangea un regard avec son frère, qui cligna simplement des yeux en signe d'assentiment. « Il m'avait menacé de.. de me frapper et pire encore si je venais tout vous dire.. »_

_Au terme de toute cette histoire, Sirius écopa d'un mois de punition. En dehors des repas, il était tenu de rester dans sa chambre, et gare à lui « s'il venait à s'en prendre à Regulus pour se venger. » Regulus, évidemment, s'était confondu en excuses que son frère n'avait pas voulu entendre. Il était partagé entre le soulagement d'avoir sauvé son cadet de la même punition, et la déception. Si celui-ci avait été un peu plus fort, il aurait affirmé haut et fort qu'ils avaient tous deux été complices dans cette histoire, et que par conséquent, ils devaient tous deux être punis. Au fond, Sirius ne savait pas s'il était satisfait ou non. Il avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines en voyant que leur mère allait le gifler et n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'intervenir. Son frère avait été épargné, c'était sûrement le plus important._

Sirius secoua la tête et revint à la réalité, dans ce cimetière où il se tenait toujours aussi froid et immobile d'une statue de marbre. Sans même qu'il ne s'en fût rendu compte, il s'était mis à pleurer. De lourdes larmes emplies de regrets et de colère roulaient sur ses joues pâles. Il écarquilla les yeux, comme stupéfait de s'être ainsi laissé aller, et essuya sa peau humide d'un revers de manche. Un sourire douloureux lui déforma la bouche. C'était toujours la même question qui revenait et qui demeurait sans réponse. Seul un silence insupportable lui répondait, comme si son cadet avait choisi de le laisser seul avec ses interrogations pour qu'il y réfléchisse éternellement.

« Tu voulais t'assurer que ton fantôme planerait toujours sur moi, hein, Reg'? » questionna-t-il avec rage. « Que je reste là, à me demander comment on a pu en arriver là ? »

Il avait beau se frotter les yeux, les larmes coulaient de plus belle, silencieuses et amères. Et si aucun sanglot ne lui déchirait la poitrine, les sillons humides laissés sur ses joues semblaient le brûler atrocement et laisser la chair à vif. Bien vite, il cessa de passer sa main sur ses yeux. Sa vision était trouble et il commençait à trembler, et bien qu'il s'obstinât à mettre ça sur le compte du froid, c'était tout son corps qui réagissait à cette tristesse qu'il se refusait à admettre.

Maintenant qu'il était là, au pied du mur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver merveilleusement stupide. Tout ce qu'il avait qualifié de querelles d'adolescents semblait prendre un autre sens, une toute autre tournure. Parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien vu. Ces insultes qu'ils se crachaient au visage, ces regards haineux, ces sorts lancés dans le dos, ces coups assénés avec violence, Sirius se demandait à présent si ça n'avait pas été la manière qu'avait son cadet de l'appeler à l'aide.

« Mais comment je pouvais le comprendre, moi ? Comment voulais-tu que je fasse quelque chose pour toi si tu ne me le demandais pas clairement ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix croassante qu'il ne se reconnut pas.

Il s'accroupit juste devant la tombe, sans parvenir à maîtriser les gouttes d'eau salées qui s'obstinaient à couler le long de ses joues. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus erratique, et il avait beau se répéter mentalement qu'il ne pleurerait pas, c'était toujours la même petite voix qui lui susurrait sournoisement que c'était pourtant ce qu'il était – déjà – en train de faire. Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel et le tonnerre ne tarda pas à suivre.

Les dernières barrières derrières lesquelles Sirius parvenait difficilement à maintenir son chagrin éclatèrent, comme frappées par la foudre, et il lui sembla que sa poitrine se déchirait sous ses propres sanglots trop longtemps retenus. Il avait mal, mal partout, à la tête, à la gorge, mais surtout, mal au cœur. La tristesse, les regrets, la colère, le ressentiment, les remords, tous ces sentiments semblaient s'accumuler en lui, prêts à le faire éclater de l'intérieur s'il ne se calmait pas tout de suite. Et pourtant, il en était incapable. Il ne parvenait plus à reprendre sa respiration tant ses sanglots étaient nombreux, tant ils se bousculaient avec une violence indescriptible dans sa poitrine. Les mains posées sur le marbre sombre, il gardait ses yeux pleins de larmes rivés sur le sol, incapable de regarder plus longtemps ces inscriptions dont il avait l'impression qu'elles avaient été imprimées en lettres de feu sur ses paupières, afin que jamais il ne les oublie.

Merlin, pourquoi cela était-il si douloureux ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester indifférent ? A quoi lui servaient les regrets, à présent que son frère n'était plus là pour entendre toutes les excuses qu'il ne parvenait de toute manière pas à prononcer clairement, tant les mots se bousculaient sur ses lèvres ?

« Pardon.. pardon.. »

Il ne parvenait même plus à saisir le sens du seul mot qu'il se sentait capable d'articuler plus ou moins nettement. Il avait tant de choses à se faire pardonner. Trop de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, accentuant la migraine qui lui écrasait déjà douloureusement les tempes, et ces réminiscences ne l'aidaient guère à reprendre calme et contenance. Et jamais il n'obtiendrait de réponse. Jamais son frère ne lui répondrait qu'il le pardonnait. Ou pas.

Il se faisait l'effet d'un monstre. Lui qui avait passé toute son adolescence à haïr les Serpentards, il se rendait à présent compte que le comportement cruel et puérile qu'il avait eu envers son frère était digne des serpents les plus malsains qu'il avait côtoyé à Poudlard.

Il ne valait pas mieux que ces verts et argents arrogants. Il était pire encore.

« Regulus.. »

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne cesserait jamais de pleurer tant sa peine était immense. Il pleurait tout ce qu'il avait fait, tous ces sorts lancés contre son frère, toutes les humiliations qu'il lui avait infligé, toutes ces insultes qu'il lui avait craché au visage, mais également tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, lorsque son cadet lui lançait des regards emplis de douleur qu'il s'était obstiné à ne pas voir. Ces mains, ces mains qui étaient à présent plaquées contre la pierre froide, il aurait pu les lui tendre, lui apporter de l'aide, il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour lui, s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, aussi malsain dans la haine qu'il s'acharnait à lui témoigner.

Il l'avait abandonné. Il avait abandonné ce petit frère auquel il avait, un jour, promis d'être toujours là.

D'un geste fébrile, il passa une main sur ses yeux pour en chasser les larmes. Elles redoublèrent d'intensité, plus nombreuses, plus douloureuses. Ses sanglots se faisaient silencieux, mais de longues traînées humides et incandescentes continuaient de se former sur ses joues creuses.

Il savait que toutes les excuses, tous les regrets, toutes les larmes du monde ne parviendraient pas à ramener son frère, ni même à rendre excusables toutes les fautes dont lui, Sirius, était coupable, mais il sentait que s'il cherchait une nouvelle fois à contenir son désespoir, il en perdrait la raison.

Alors il pleura. Il pleura autant qu'il le put, en murmurant des excuses destinées à son cadet, où qu'il fût, sans plus rien retenir. Il pleura à en tomber de fatigue, à en perdre la notion du temps, à n'en plus savoir où il se trouvait, en frappant rageusement le sol de son poing serré, rejetant toute notion de fierté ou de dignité, sans se soucier qu'on le vît ou qu'on le jugeât. Il pleura sans jamais cesser de se demander pourquoi tout s'était passé ainsi, pourquoi le lien du sang n'était pas parvenu à les maintenir unis, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se promettre, pourquoi ils avaient été entraînés ainsi dans cette spirale destructrice.

Il pleura, et le ciel continua de pleurer avec lui.


	5. Do you really care ?

**Titre :** Do you really care ?

**Auteur :** Deep Silent

**Diclaimer :** Personnages toujours à JKR :)

**Rating :** T

**Notes :** J'ai des idées bizarres le soir avant de m'endormir, cette fic en est la preuve. Le truc du bras gauche de Regulus, c'est quelque chose que j'ai imaginé hier soir en attendant le sommeil. Il n'aimait pas tuer, il n'était pas fait pour ça. Je trouvais normal qu'il y réagisse de quelque manière que ce soit, et celle-ci me paraissait la plus.. logique, et la plus facile à manier dans une fic. J'ai passé mon après-midi dessus. En fait, j'ai des tas d'idées pour ce recueil en ce moment, mais avec la rentrée et le boulot que ça entraîne, je vais difficilement trouver le temps d'écrire de nouveaux OS dans les semaines, voire les mois qui vont suivre. Considérez ceci comme un cadeau d'excuse (en avance) pour les longues prochaines semaines qui passeront sans que je ne fasse de mise à jour. Ah, et autre chose aussi, cette fic ne contient pas de spoilers du tome 7, mais il est certain que ceux qui ont lu le tome en question, et ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu interprèteront la dernière phrase de manières différentes. Mais je le répète, aucun spoiler là-dedans. Enjoy !

* * *

**Do you really care ?**

« C'est une sale coupure que vous avez là, Monsieur Black. »

Le médicomage leva vers moi un regard interrogateur, espérant peut-être que je m'épancherais sur les raisons qui avaient causé cette blessure. Pourtant, malgré la pâleur de mon visage, mes yeux voilés d'une part par la fatigue et de l'autre par l'abattement, et mes mèches de cheveux collées à mon front par la sueur, le regard froid que je lui lançai en guise de réponse lui fit baisser la tête et ravaler toutes ses questions. J'avais juste envie qu'il arrête le sang qui coulait abondamment de ma cuisse et qu'il me laisse rentrer chez moi. Je soupirai, les mâchoires crispées par la douleur et les poings serrés à m'en faire blanchir les jointures. Je détestais Sainte Mangouste, j'avais toujours eu horreur des médecins et j'avais pleinement conscience de ma vulnérabilité à cet instant précis. Seul, blessé, ma baguette posée à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans un hôpital rempli d'Aurors qui, s'ils voyaient la marque sur mon bras, me fondraient dessus comme des harpies pour me réduire en miettes et envoyer ce qu'il resterait de moi à Azkaban. Je retins une grimace à cette simple perspective et m'efforçai de garder un masque impassible. C'était risqué.

Trop de choses étaient en jeu, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'amusait à risquer ma liberté et ma vie selon son bon vouloir. Comment avais-je donc atterri ici?

Nous avions tendu une embuscade à un groupe d'Aurors, dans le but d'en décimer un certain nombre. Mais comme bien souvent, des renforts étaient arrivés et nous avions été dépassés par le nombre de sorciers venus combattre contre nous. Nous avions beau être de plus en plus nombreux à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la résistance enflait aussi un peu plus chaque jour de l'autre côté, et bon nombre de mangemorts avaient été capturés. Tous finiraient certainement à Azkaban, et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me demander si tous ces partisans sacrifiés pour n'éliminer qu'un nombre plutôt réduit d'adversaires, au final, avaient mérité un tel sort. Au bout d'un temps que beaucoup avaient jugé interminable, les tatouages sur nos bras avaient commencé à brûler. Il nous rappelait auprès de lui. Alors nous étions rentrés, moins nombreux que lorsque nous l'avions quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Ma bouche me paraissait remplie de sang et j'étais dans un état second. La douleur lancinante qui me perçait la jambe rendait impossible tout raisonnement cohérent et, alors que la seule envie que j'avais était de rentrer chez moi pour me soigner, me laver et surtout, dormir, Il en avait décidé autrement. A moi, ainsi qu'à quelques autres, il avait ordonné d'aller à Sainte Mangouste pour nous faire soigner et observer un peu ce qu'il se passait autour de nous. Il voulait un compte rendu complet du nombre d'Aurors que nous avions blessés. Mes camarades avaient ravalé leurs protestations, fiers d'avoir été choisis pour une mission d'une telle importance. Pour ma part, je ne voyais en celle-ci aucune utilité, seulement celle de m'éloigner de mon lit pour encore quelques heures pénibles.

La blessure à ma jambe avait beau être affreusement douloureuse, celle que j'avais au cœur l'était bien plus encore. A mes dépends, je venais de découvrir que mon propre frère se jetait à corps perdu dans la bataille et tentait de toucher tous les mangemorts qui passaient à portée de sa baguette. Et c'était une meurtrissure bien plus lancinante que toutes les blessures du monde.

Je déglutis péniblement, serrant encore plus les dents lorsque le médicomage versa sur ma cuisse une potion désinfectante. Je desserrai les poings pour mieux les refermer sur le rebord de la table sur laquelle j'étais assis, dans le seul et unique but de maîtriser les tremblement qui me secouaient tout le corps. J'avais froid, je n'avais rien mangé depuis des jours, j'étais exténué et le poids de la décision que j'avais prise trois années auparavant me paraissait plus lourd à porter que jamais. Et je me faisais cette réflexion à chaque fois. Chaque bataille dans laquelle Il m'envoyait m'ouvrait un peu plus les yeux sur l'horreur de la situation, chaque mission qu'il me confiait me paraissait toujours plus difficile à accomplir que la précédente et le regard de chaque personne qu'Il me demandait d'exécuter semblait me suivre partout, éternellement accusateur, preuve des erreurs que j'avais commises et de la voie que j'avais empruntée.

J'avais conscience d'être à bout, et la volonté que je mettais à ne rien laisser transparaître sur mon visage était en train de puiser dans mes dernières forces.

« Je vais lancer un sort de cicatrisation, ça risque de tirer et brûler un peu, » me prévint le guérisseur avec compassion.

Je lui répondis sans même réfléchir à ce que je disais.

« Allez-y. C'est inévitable, de toute manière. »

Je détestai la note de fatalisme qui perçait dans ma voix au moment même où je m'entendis prononcer ces mots. Inévitable était un mot venu s'installer dans mon vocabulaire jusqu'à envahir la moindre parcelle de ma vie. Je n'y pouvais plus rien. Le tatouage qui ornait mon bras – et que j'avais dissimulé grâce à des sortilèges de maquillage et des manches longues avant de venir – me rappelait sans cesse les choix que j'avais fait et surtout, la soumission et l'obéissance que je devais au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il me possédait et je lui appartenais, aussi sûrement et pathétiquement que les elfes de maison appartenaient à leur maître. Je n'avais pas l'impression de valoir bien davantage que Kreattur.

Pendant que le médicomage soignait ma jambe, je lui demandai en m'efforçant de maîtriser ma voix pour la rendre calme et prendre un ton détaché:

« Il y a eu une attaque il y a quelques heures, non ? »

« Oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne peux pas vous installer dans une chambre, il y a une vingtaine d'Aurors qui sont arrivés ici, et certains salement amochés. »

J'aurais très probablement souri si cette nouvelle m'avait apporté une quelconque satisfaction malsaine. C'était presque trop facile.

« Ils ont du courage de faire ce métier, » acquiesçai-je par pur principe sans chercher à en savoir plus.

Ce fut effectivement douloureux, mais l'état de délabrement physique et mental dans lequel je me trouvai anesthésia en partie ma perception de la douleur. J'avais tellement eu mal ces dernières heures que je ne sentais presque plus rien à présent, et ce n'était pas plus mal. J'avais la désagréable impression que j'aurais perdu connaissance si la douleur avait encore gagné en intensité, et je n'y tenais pas particulièrement.

Le médicomage se redressa d'un mouvement souple.

« Vous allez rester en observation jusqu'à ce soir, » m'informa-t-il, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Non. Je ne voulais pas rester ici. Le refus que je m'apprêtai à lui opposer dut se lire sur mon visage car il enchaîna aussitôt: « Et pas la peine de protester, je sais que personne n'aime rester plus longtemps que nécessaire à l'hôpital mais là, justement, c'est nécessaire. Vous avez perdu une certaine quantité de sang, et il vaudra mieux pour vous que vous restiez vous reposer ici. »

« Vous avez dit vous même que vous n'aviez pas de chambre disponible, » fis-je remarquer avec sarcasme.

« Et c'est toujours vrai, mais je peux amener un lit ici, et c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Sans me laisser plus longtemps le loisir de protester, il sortit dans le couloir, pointa sa baguette au bout de celui-ci et fit venir un lit jusque dans la chambre. Sans vraiment savoir comment, je me retrouvai assis sur le lit quelques minutes plus tard, et le médicomage sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Dès qu'il fut dehors, je récupérai ma baguette et la tins fermement dans ma main, avant de revenir me coucher. J'avais un peu l'impression – très dérangeante – d'être une poupée moldue, car dès que je fus allongé, mes yeux se fermèrent. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'endormir, pas ici, pas alors qu'il y avait des tas d'Aurors autour de moi, et de toute manière, je n'étais plus capable de dormir convenablement, sans cauchemars, depuis des mois. Mais dans la balance de la situation, les besoins de mon corps avaient largement le dessus sur les précautions que ma raison m'exhortait à prendre, et je me retrouvai bien vite dans un état second où il devint inutile de lutter. Exténué comme je l'étais, je n'avais plus qu'une solution, salvatrice et périlleuse à la fois, attirante comme une chandelle pour un papillon, mais tout aussi dangereuse: dormir.

Et c'est ce que je fis avec plus ou moins de succès jusqu'à ce qu'une main se referme sur le col de mon vêtement et ne me soulève sans douceur. Brutalement sorti du sommeil, désorienté et de prime abord incapable de dire où je me trouvais, je clignai éperdument des yeux pour chasser aussi vite que possible les brumes du sommeil. Et ce ne fut pas une chose aisée, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix remplie de haine siffle au creux de mon oreille:

« Alors, tu es venu admirer ton œuvre et celle de tes petits camarades, Regulus ? Tu as du culot de venir ici, surtout aujourd'hui. »

Cette réplique me fit l'effet d'une douche glacée qui acheva de me réveiller totalement. Je dus passer par toutes sortes de couleur avant de finalement devenir livide de peur et de colère. Comment avais-je pu me montrer aussi stupide? Comment avais-je pu baisser ma garde et m'endormir, aussi vulnérable ? Dans un réflexe puérile, mais qui se révéla malgré tout efficace, je me débattis sans grâce aucune, jetant mes bras et mes jambes où je le pouvais jusqu'à sentir la poigne refermée sur mon vêtement me relâcher, et voir la silhouette s'écarter de moi. Je sautai hors du lit, et, comble du miracle, notai avec soulagement que j'avais toujours ma baguette en main. Ca avait un côté rassurant, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'en réjouir pleinement. Mon cœur battait à une allure folle, tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait bondir hors de ma poitrine, et le sang pulsait avec tant de force à mes tempes que j'eus un instant peur de m'évanouir. Péniblement, je m'ordonnai de reprendre mon calme et redonner à ma respiration une allure plus normale.

D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit les rideaux et la lumière déclinante du jour baigna la pièce. Il ne souriait pas, et le pli de ses sourcils ainsi que de sa bouche exprimaient à eux seuls toute la haine que je lui inspirais. Ses mèches sombres encadraient son fin visage tout en lui conférant une allure inquiétante. Je frissonnai, à la fois de froid et de terreur. Je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde le croiser ici.

Ou peut-être avais-je seulement espéré très fort que ce ne serait pas le cas.

« Les médicomages ne prêtent-ils pas un serment qui les oblige à soigner tout le monde ? » répliquai-je d'un ton mordant, et je m'étonnai de la facilité avec laquelle les vieux réflexes revenaient à la surface.

« Crois moi, de nos jours, beaucoup apprécieraient de pouvoir contourner cette règle pour vous laisser crever. »

Ca, ça faisait très mal, surtout venant de lui. Mais avais-je le droit de m'en plaindre ? Avais-je encore la mauvaise foi de penser que je n'avais pas mérité son aversion ? Ce fut avec un plaisir malsain que je rétorquai :

« On est altruiste ou on ne l'est pas, Sirius. »

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux d'indignation et surtout, de fureur, et malgré la pénombre qui s'installait peu à peu dans la pièce, la lueur qui luisait dans son regard ne me trompa pas: il avait envie de se jeter sur moi pour me frapper jusqu'à épuiser sa haine. Et je dois dire que l'envie était largement partagée car au bout d'un certain temps, les mots et les sortilèges ne parvenaient plus assez bien à exprimer toute la haine que nous nous acharnions à nous témoigner l'un à l'autre. Il nous fallait quelque chose d'autre, de plus violent, de plus éloquent que tout ce que nous avions pu trouver jusqu'à présent.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça, toi, le parfait petit Serpentard devenu Mangemort ? » gronda-t-il sourdement, et malgré le frisson d'appréhension qui me secoua l'échine, je fus satisfait de le voir réagir ainsi.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais. Mais tu ne l'es pas plus que moi. »

« Pardon? Je t'interdis.. Je t'interdis de sous-entendre que je ne vaux pas mieux que toi ! Je me suis certainement plus soucié de mes semblables depuis que je suis Auror que toi en toute ta misérable vie ! »

« Menteur, » répliquai-je avec un calme qui m'étonna moi-même. « Tu te soucies des autres, oui, mais seulement de ce qu'ils pensent de toi. Tu veux être sûr qu'ils ne t'associent plus à notre famille. »

En deux enjambées, il franchit la distance déjà réduite qui nous séparait et je sentis son poing fermé s'écraser sur ma tempe sans avoir eu le temps de réagir. Une explosion de douleur se répandit sur mon visage, mais je sus que ses phalanges avaient souffert elles aussi de la violence du coup. Son genou s'enfonça durement dans mon ventre, plusieurs fois et je tombai à genoux sur le sol carrelé. Incapable d'avaler l'air que ses assauts répétés expulsaient de force hors de tout mon être, il ne me fut pourtant pas difficile d'entendre les phrases qu'il martelait à chaque nouveau coup.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu es devenu un meurtrier. Tu ne peux plus prétendre me connaître. JE N'AI RIEN A VOIR AVEC TOI ! »

Il me lâcha sans prévenir et je m'écroulai lourdement sur le sol, toussant bruyamment et aspirant autant d'air que je le pouvais. Je restai à terre plus longtemps que nécessaire, attendant que d'autres coups ne viennent. Mais il resta à quelques pas de moi, silencieux, la respiration saccadée. Ma fierté mal placée m'interdisait de lever les yeux vers lui pour voir son visage, pas alors que j'étais au sol, mais elle me poussa à réagir bien plus stupidement: je me redressai d'un bond et me ruai sur lui pour le frapper, lui rendre chacun des coups qu'il venait de m'asséner. Parce que j'étais un Black et que je devais encore préserver les derniers lambeaux de l'honneur qu'il me restait. Il était plus grand, plus costaud et surtout, plus en forme que moi, mais je parvins néanmoins à lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Lorsque je me battais avec hargne contre lui, j'avais toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à perdre le fil de mes pensées et ne plus pouvoir me contrôler. Je ne le réalisai que trop tard, alors que je lui hurlai avec rage en me reculant soudainement:

« ALORS SI TU PRENDS TELLEMENT SOIN DE CEUX QUI T'ENTOURENT, POURQUOI T'ES PARTI ? »

Je sentais un liquide chaud couler le long de ma joue et n'avais aucune envie d'ajouter des larmes à mon propre sang, aussi les ravalai-je fièrement, bien que péniblement. Je serrai les dents en me traitant de tous les noms, et reculai jusqu'à la fenêtre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je lui dise ça ? Pourquoi lui avais-je hurlé avec tant de conviction et de douleur ce que je m'étais refusé à lui demander et reprocher pendant des années ? Jamais, jamais il n'avait réalisé qu'en quittant définitivement le Square Grimmaurd, il avait emmené une partie de moi avec lui. Le petit frère que j'étais avait disparu lorsqu'il était parti, évaporé avec toutes les promesses qu'il m'avait faites, toutes les illusions qu'il m'avait fait miroiter, mais en accentuant tous les doutes qui me déchiraient déjà le cœur à cette époque. Il ne l'avait jamais réalisé, et j'aurais préféré qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais non plus. Par Merlin, pourquoi cette vieille rancœur avait-elle dû refaire surface aujourd'hui ? Peut-être parce que c'était celle qui m'avait toujours fait le plus souffrir.

Je vis son visage se décomposer et sus aussitôt qu'il luttait avec lui-même pour encaisser le choc. Au fond de moi, une petite voix me susurra sournoisement que les mots que je venais de prononcer avaient eu bien plus d'impact sur lui que tous les coups désespérés que je m'étais efforcé de lui porter. Je ne pus qu'acquiescer mentalement, bien conscient qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle déclaration de ma part. _Moi non plus, d'ailleurs_ remarquai-je amèrement. J'inspirai profondément, prenant enfin conscience que la tête me tournait. Je n'avais pas assez dormi et surtout, j'avais le ventre vide. S'il se mettait en tête de me sauter dessus une nouvelle fois, je savais que je ne résisterais pas longtemps. Et après.. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si Sirius m'enverrai à Azkaban. Une partie de moi avait envie de croire que non, mais l'autre ne se faisait pas tant d'illusions. J'étais vulnérable, et plus encore face à lui.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse, sans me regarder. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rejoint ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas soustrait à leur autorité ? »

Je ne cherchai pas à réprimer un soupir de lassitude. Parler avec Sirius, c'était voir la faute constamment rejetée sur soi. Mais il fallait avouer que je n'étais pas bien différent de lui.

« Pour la même raison que tu n'es pas venu me chercher, » répondis-je avec lassitude. « J'attendais. »

J'aurais pu jurer sur la plus ancienne pierre de Poudlard qu'il eut alors autant de mal que moi à déglutir. D'un revers de manche, j'essuyai le sang qui coulait de mon arcade sourcilière. Je ne compris pas pourquoi la colère le gagna de nouveau, mais il s'énerva tout de même. Je n'avais pas espéré apaiser sa haine, juste l'étouffer un peu pour essayer de sortir d'ici vivant.

« C'est trop facile ! » me dit-il d'une voix cassée par la colère, et par autre chose aussi, bien que je ne pus dire quoi exactement. « C'est trop facile de dire ça. » Il releva brusquement la tête et s'approcha de moi à grands pas, avant de m'attraper le bras gauche sans douceur. Je dus pâlir considérablement et tentai de me libérer alors qu'il continuait : « Et pour ça, alors ? Là aussi, tu attendais ? Tu attendais que je vienne empêcher Voldemort de te marquer ? N'as-tu donc jamais décidé quelque chose de ton propre chef ? »

Il avait haussé le ton à mesure qu'il parlait, et je n'avais pas cessé de tirer sur mon bras pour le faire lâcher. Sans accorder plus d'attention à mes protestations, il releva ma manche d'un geste vif et je détournai aussitôt la tête, incapable de voir l'expression qu'il afficherait lorsqu'il verrait. Quelque chose vint me nouer la gorge, je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais en tout cas, ça faisait mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie.

J'entendis son exclamation étouffée et je sentis qu'il me lâchait le bras sous l'effet de la stupeur. Je profitai aussitôt de cette seconde de répit pour ramener mon bras à moi et baisser ma manche, sur laquelle je tirai nerveusement plus que nécessaire. Et tout cela sans daigner tourner de nouveau la tête vers lui. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, j'en étais incapable. Il n'aurait jamais du voir. Je pris une profonde inspiration, hachée par les tremblements qui revenaient me secouer le corps. Qu'allait-il dire de ça ? J'avais honte. Et surtout, j'avais peur. Peur qu'il se moque de moi en voyant à quelles méthodes j'avais finalement décidé de recourir pour exorciser le mal-être qui me rongeait.

Je fermai les yeux en l'entendant demander dans un souffle:

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Ou plutôt, je savais que la réponse ne lui plairait pas. Et puis, qu'en avait-il à faire ?

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » répéta-t-il non sans une pointe de colère. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, je sentis que la colère qui l'animait n'était plus vraiment la même. C'était différent, il n'était plus en colère contre moi, mais plutôt contre ce qu'il avait vu et qu'il ne voulait pas admettre. Parce qu'au fond, j'en étais persuadé, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il ne voulait juste pas y croire. J'avais l'impression d'être un gamin pris en train de jouer avec la baguette magique de son père, et qui savait qu'il allait se faire gronder. Et ça n'avait rien d'agréable non plus.

« Regulus.. » gronda-t-il, une menace implicite au fond de la voix.

« Tu le sais très bien, » répondis-je d'une voix que je tentai de rendre vide de toute émotion.

« Pourquoi ? » me souffla-t-il dans un murmure chargé d'incompréhension.

Je baissai la tête et regardai mon bras. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je tirais encore avec acharnement sur la manche de mon pull et cessai aussitôt. Je n'osai pas la relever, mais de toute manière, je ne connaissais que trop bien ce qu'elle cachait. Et ce n'était pas la marque des Ténèbres, parce qu'elle était sur l'autre bras. Des entailles. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'entailles qui représentaient chacune des personnes que j'avais torturées, puis exécutées pour Son compte, depuis plus d'un an. J'avais honte, et je ne savais pas pour quelle raison exactement: honte d'avoir commencé à faire ça, ou bien honte d'avoir fait les choix qui m'avaient menés jusque là ? Je n'en savais rien. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je faisais ça, car je savais pertinemment que ça ne ramènerait jamais ceux que j'avais tués. Mais ça me faisait mal. Ca me faisait réaliser que j'étais en vie alors que je ne le méritais probablement pas. Que je vivais alors que d'autres mouraient injustement. En secret, je crois que j'espérais que lorsque je n'en pourrais plus de m'entailler le bras à chaque fois, je prendrais enfin la décision de tout arrêter, peu importe les conséquences. Lorsque j'aurais vraiment envie de mourir.

J'avais envie de vomir. Sans savoir comment, je trouvai le courage de relever la tête et croisai le regard de Sirius.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » murmurai-je douloureusement. « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »

« Pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-il de nouveau, et je fermai les yeux en sentant les larmes les envahir.

« Ne pose pas de questions dont tu n'as que faire des réponses, s'il te plaît. » J'étais incapable de dire pourquoi j'avais ajouté le « s'il te plaît ».

J'entendis un choc sourd à proximité de mon oreille, sursautai et sus aussitôt ce que c'était: il venait de donner un coup de poing rageur dans le mur juste à côté de mon visage.

« Pourquoi, Regulus ? » me demanda-t-il pour la troisième fois, et je fus surpris de percevoir tant de tristesse dans sa voix, si bien que je me demandais si je ne l'avais pas imaginé.

Je rouvris les yeux, la vue à la fois brouillée par le sang et les larmes, et restai frappé de stupeur en voyant son visage si proche du mien. Je me perdis dans ses prunelles grises, incapable de trouver les mots qu'il attendait. Les tremblements dont j'étais secoué s'intensifièrent et je luttai pour ne pas craquer, pas ici, pas devant lui. Pas maintenant.

« Je.. » croassai-je pitoyablement. Je toussai avant de reprendre dans un souffle : « Parce que je ne veux pas oublier. »

« Par Merlin, Regulus.. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'infliges ça ? C'est en train de te détruire.. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître en entrant. »

« Pour ce que ça aurait changé.. » ne pus-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer avec amertume. Il était proche, bien trop proche, et l'envie de me perdre dans son étreinte me rongeait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Arrête. Je refuse de te laisser mourir à petit feu comme ça. »

Cette déclaration sonna comme la plus belle des promesses à mes yeux, et j'éprouvai la furieuse envie de le croire sur parole. _Sauve-moi_. Combien de fois avais-je chuchoté cette prière dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, recroquevillé sous mes couvertures dans un lit bien trop grand pour moi, en espérant qu'il m'entendrait? Après coup, ça m'avait toujours paru ridicule et pathétique, mais à présent, j'avais envie de le lui demander, vraiment, à haute voix. J'avais envie de croire qu'il pourrait y faire quelque chose, qu'il me viendrait en aide comme il m'avait promis de le faire lorsque nous étions enfants. J'avais toujours été persuadé qu'il pouvait trouver une solution à tous les problèmes, mais pouvais-je encore nourrir le fol espoir qu'il y parviendrait aujourd'hui? Quelque part, quelque chose en moi se brisa. Je ne compris que trop tard que c'étaient mes dernières défenses qui venaient de s'effondrer sous l'insistance de ce regard que je connaissais si bien. Je sentis mes doigts se refermer sur le fin tissu de sa chemise et mon front se plaquer contre son épaule. Sa chaleur m'inonda aussitôt, forte et rassurante. Protectrice.

« J'suis désolé, tu sais, » murmurai-je tout doucement, si bien que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il puisse m'entendre. « Je regrette d'avoir été si odieux avec toi. J'aurais aimé que ça ne passe pas comme ça. En vérité, j'aimerais pouvoir remonter le temps pour effacer toutes mes erreurs, et pouvoir recommencer, mais à tes côtés cette fois. »

Alors que je murmurai tout ceci, le visage perdu contre sa chemise, je le sentais se serrer un peu plus contre moi, pour me prouver qu'il était là. Lui dire tout ceci levait un voile sur mon esprit dont je n'avais jamais eu véritablement conscience jusqu'à présent et peu à peu, la solution à tout ceci m'apparaissait clairement. J'ôtai discrètement la bague qui ornait mon doigt, et qu'on m'avait offerte lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Il en avait reçue une similaire, et lui seul savait à quel point j'adorais la mienne. Je la glissai avec encore plus de discrétion dans sa poche et il sembla ne rien remarquer, à mon grand soulagement.

« Aujourd'hui je me rends compte à quel point on a été bêtes, et surtout moi. Je t'avais promis que je serais toujours de ton côté, et je t'ai laissé tombé au moment où tu en avais le moins besoin, juste parce que c'était plus facile pour moi et que j'avais peur. »

Il me laissait parler mais je savais, j'en étais persuadé tout au fond de moi, qu'il m'écoutait avec toute son attention. Je doutais qu'il se rendît compte à quel point les paroles que je prononçais maintenant avaient de l'importance, mais ça n'était pas plus mal. Ca rendrait les choses plus faciles.

« Je regrette aussi le jour où je me suis engagé. Si tu savais comme je le regrette. Et j'ai honte d'avoir été aussi faible d'accepter. Tu avais raison depuis le début, tu sais ? Au fond, on est tous sorciers, alors au lieu de se faire la guerre et de s'entretuer, on ferait mieux d'apprendre à vivre au mieux tous ensemble. Tu me l'as répété je sais plus combien de fois.. Et je ne l'ai compris que trop tard, comme pour tout le reste. »

C'était dur pour moi de reconnaître tous mes torts, car je n'étais pas un Black pour rien. Mais il en était un lui aussi et je savais qu'il comprenait tout ce que je lui confiais, et qu'il mesurait l'ampleur de ce que cela représentait pour moi.

« Mais je peux pas changer le passé, et toi non plus, et personne d'autre ne le peut. Je peux pas réparer mes erreurs, ni redonner la vie à tous ceux à qui je l'ai ôtée, ni même effacer tout ce qu'on s'est fait subir pendant 10 ans. La seule chose que je peux faire, en fait, c'est.. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration. C'était dur. J'étais terrifié mais je sentais que mon âme atteignait enfin une paix qu'elle n'avait plus connue depuis des mois. Ca me faisait du bien, et j'appréciais le fait de pouvoir parler ainsi à Sirius, parce que nous n'en aurions plus jamais l'occasion, je le savais. Je me sentais étrangement serein lorsque j'achevai finalement, un sourire à la fois heureux et triste sur les lèvres :

« C'est te demander pardon, encore et encore, et te demander de me faire confiance, et de ne pas croire que j'aurais été égoïste jusqu'au bout. S'il te plaît. »

Je redressai brusquement la tête et le poussai durement. Surpris, il partit en arrière et se rattrapa tant bien que mal au lit, mais lorsqu'il se redressa, j'étais déjà dehors. Je l'entendis crier mon nom dans le couloir, mais je courais déjà aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je n'avais pas pu retenir mes larmes plus longtemps et elles ruisselaient à présent sur mes joues pâles, mais au fond, ça n'avait plus d'importance. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il comprendrait, qu'il réaliserait que c'était un adieu et que nous ne nous reverrions probablement plus jamais. A cette idée, j'eus l'impression qu'on avait réduit mon cœur en morceaux, mais je gardai suffisamment du lucidité pour transplaner au détour d'un couloir.

J'espérais surtout qu'il me pardonnerait tout ce que je lui avais fait, et tout ce que je n'avais pas fait aussi. Qu'il me pardonnerait ma faiblesse et ma lâcheté et qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas trop.

Je ne voulais et ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière. Ma décision était prise.


	6. Same mistake

Bonsoir à tous ! :)

Je sais que cela fait bien longtemps que cette fic n'a pas été mise à jour. Je me suis davantage consacrée aux forums RPG qu'au fics ces derniers temps, et l'envie n'y était plus vraiment. Pourtant, ce soir, j'ai eu une soudaine envie de continuer cet OS, que j'avais commencé l'été dernier, et je dois dire que ça fait du bien ! Je suis assez mitigée, d'un côté j'en suis suffisamment satisfaite pour le poster ici, mais de l'autre, je trouve ça un peu trop dégoulinant de mièvrerie. Je m'en remets donc à vos opinions, qui sont toujours les bienvenues ! Merci d'ailleurs à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews, qui font toujours plaisir. :) As usual, bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaira.

* * *

I'm not calling for a second chance, I'm screaming at the top of my voice.  
Give me reason but don't give me choice, or I'll just make the same mistake again.

_12, square Grimmaurd, le 12 décembre 1979._

C'est étrange et dérangeant, ce besoin que j'éprouve. Ce besoin de t'écrire, alors que je suis parvenu à m'en passer pendant dix années. Ce besoin de m'adresser à toi alors que tu ne liras jamais ces mots et que demain, je ne serai plus là. Ce genre de formulation est d'un tragique que tu ne supportes pas, je le sais bien, mais ces mots là n'ont jamais été aussi vrais. Demain, je ne serai plus là.

Je n'aime pas vraiment les lettres. Bien que je n'aie jamais été d'une franchise exemplaire, ça me gêne de devoir m'adresser à quelqu'un qui n'est pas là. Tu te souviens de ma chambre, rien n'a changé depuis ton départ. Je suis installé à mon bureau, à côté de la fenêtre, et quand les mots me manquent, je lève les yeux vers la nuit et cherche une étoile qui te ressemble. Très brillante, très entourée, et très loin. Pourtant, c'est encore plus dérangeant de devoir m'adresser à toi autrement qu'en t'insultant ou en cherchant à attiser ta haine. Je n'ai fait que cela pendant des années, et aujourd'hui, les mots les plus simples semblent manquer à mon vocabulaire lorsqu'il s'agit de te parler.

Je pourrais pourtant dire bien des choses. Combien je te hais, le mépris que tu m'inspires, la colère que tu fais naître en moi. Je pourrais dire tout ça. Je pourrais chercher dans un ultime effort à briser tout ce qui aurait pu nous rapprocher, tout ce qui nous liait encore, et je pourrais en plus de cela me barricader derrière mon orgueil comme je l'ai toujours fait, pour te faire croire que c'est la vérité et que tout cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Et une fois fait, je pourrais t'imaginer à loisir bouillir de rage devant ces mots et cracher ton venin sur la première personne qui passerait à proximité, en me délectant de l'effet que je produirais sûrement.

Mais je suis fatigué. Et je n'ai jamais aimé ça.

Peut-être au début, car je croyais que c'était un nouveau jeu entre nous. Se chercher, s'agacer, se moquer. S'ignorer. Comme tous les jeux, je pensais que celui-ci durerait jusqu'à ce que nous en trouvions un autre, un meilleur, un plus amusant. Sauf que tu ne jouais pas, finalement. Ça a toujours été vrai, pour toi ? Cette rivalité constante, ce désir de briser l'autre, as-tu toujours pris ça très au sérieux, Sirius ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à le savoir. Se déchirer, se faire mal, s'entre-tuer. S'écarteler. C'était ça le but ? Les mots que tu me crachais au visage, les pensais-tu ? Les sorts que tu me lançais, voulais-tu qu'ils me blessent ?

Les coups que tu me portais, devaient-il bleuir mon corps ou mon âme ?

En ce qui me concerne, c'était si confus que je ne sais pas vraiment. Ou plutôt, si. Ça mettait toujours un certain temps à venir. J'encaissais, mâchoires serrées, jusqu'à éprouver comme un craquement affreux au niveau des tempes. Comme si tous tes mots avaient écrasé mon crâne dans un étau et que ma frustration s'était mise à suinter par les fissures. Et à partir de là, j'avais véritablement envie de te blesser, moralement ou physiquement. Les deux à la fois. Planter dans ta chair les aiguilles de mon ressentiment en espérant te voir souffrir, autant que moi. Non, encore plus que moi.

C'est si loin. Je t'imagine aussi clairement que si je te voyais froncer les sourcils en lisant les mots que je viens de t'écrire, et te demander où je peux bien vouloir en venir. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'ai ce besoin de t'écrire sans savoir ce que je veux vraiment te dire. Ou plutôt, j'ai ce besoin de t'écrire avec cette impatience fébrile de te dire des choses, mais incapable de savoir par où commencer pour que tout cela ait un sens. Et puis, j'ai tellement pris l'habitude de me méfier que c'en est devenu difficile de parler avec franchise, même avec la certitude que tout ça n'aura bientôt plus d'importance.

Tu as déjà eu cette impression d'être hors de toi même ? De te voir vivre des journées qui s'égrènent comme si tu étais à l'extérieur de toi même ? Comme si tu étais simple spectateur de ta propre vie. Non. Bien sûr que non, tu n'as probablement jamais vécu ça. Tu as toujours été sûr de tes choix et en as toujours accepté les conséquences, quelques qu'elles soient. Tu as toujours été l'acteur, jamais celui qui regarde sans rien faire.

J'ai souvent eu cette impression de me regarder vivre. Celle de me voir faire des choix, mauvais, et de le savoir pertinemment, mais de ne rien pouvoir faire à part m'observer prendre des chemins que j'aurais dû éviter. Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est, pour toi. Comment tu appelles cela, avec tout le mépris dont tu sais faire preuve lorsqu'il s'agit de moi, ou de notre famille. De la faiblesse. C'est ça, hein, Sirius ? Se regarder vivre ainsi, au fond, c'est montrer qu'on est faible parce qu'on n'a pas su faire les bons choix. Les choix qui nous convenaient et qui étaient les meilleurs, pour soi et pour les autres.

Et toi… oui, toi, tu as fais les bons choix. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi, tu sais. Pourquoi, alors que notre éducation a pourtant été la même, et que nous partageons les mêmes parents, le même sang, nous avons réussi à prendre des chemins si différents. Ou devrais-je dire, pourquoi avons-nous échoué à nous lancer ensemble dans une même voie ? Je ne veux pas essayer de refaire le monde. Je sais parfaitement qu'avec des si, on pourrait mettre Poudlard en fiole, et c'est un luxe que je ne peux pas me permettre car dans tous les cas, c'est trop tard. Tout est allé trop vite, et trop loin. Je ne cherche pas non plus à te faire culpabiliser, de quelque manière que ce soit. J'admets que je t'en ai voulu. Pire, je t'ai haï de m'avoir abandonné, de ne pas avoir cherché davantage à m'entraîner avec toi vers un monde qui t'attendait à bras ouverts. Je t'ai haï de me laisser dans l'ombre quand j'aurais tant voulu me diriger avec toi vers la lumière.

Mais j'ai mes torts, c'est quelque chose que j'ai mis du temps à réaliser, et encore plus à accepter. Pourtant, le fait est là. Qu'est ce qui m'a empêché de ne pas refuser ce tatouage que j'abhorre ? Qu'est ce qui m'a retenu de leur tourner le dos, comme tu l'avais fait ? Pourquoi ai-je préféré être un monstre docile plutôt que… Ah. Je l'ai dit, ces interrogations futiles ne mènent à rien sinon à d'autres interrogations qui ne trouveront pas davantage de réponses. Et je ne gagnerai rien à te les transmettre, sinon à m'attirer ta colère dont je ne veux plus.

Toutes ces lignes creuses pour quoi, au fond ? Tu dois te dire « Pas grand chose », et je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. Le fait est que je suis fatigué, que cette demi-vie de servitude me pèse et que je suis las de faire semblant. Je n'ai plus envie de te mentir, et plus encore, de me mentir, à moi, en prétendant que tout cela ne me fait rien et que j'apprendrai à vivre avec, comme avec tout le reste. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour redresser mes torts et réparer mes erreurs. Pas plus que je ne saurais trouver un moyen de gagner véritablement ton pardon. Contrairement à toi et à tes chers amis, je ne suis pas un héros. Nous ne sommes pas non plus dans un roman dans lequel le méchant expie ses fautes en se sacrifiant à la dernière minute. Non. Mes desseins ne sont pas aussi nobles que ceux-là et relèvent plus de l'égoïsme que d'autre chose, car j'ai simplement ce besoin dévorant de me mettre en paix avec moi-même, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Trop de morceaux se sont brisés sous les assauts de notre haine réciproque pour que je puisse espérer les recoller. A deux, peut-être le pourrions-nous, mais je ne sais si toi, tu en as envie. De même que je ne sais pas si nous serions capables d'avoir une conversation civilisée sans que cela ne dégénère, comme toujours. Je crois que nous sommes trop semblables, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons jamais pu nous entendre. Chacun renvoie à l'autre la partie de lui que celui-ci tente désespérément de réprimer, et comme les deux faces d'un même Gallion, nous n'avons jamais pu nous regarder pleinement. Et puis, je dois bien l'avouer, c'est bien plus facile de te confier tout cela sur le papier, car je pourrais toujours jeter cette lettre au feu et ne pas te l'envoyer si je le décide. Alors que je ne pourrais pas effacer de ta mémoire les mots que je risquerais de prononcer si je te parlais de vive voix. Ici, je peux parler clairement, sans ambages, et des hésitations de mon âme, tu ne percevras rien sinon ces digressions que tu décideras peut-être d'ignorer.

Je n'ai jamais été doué pour tout ça. Trouver les mots, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'exprimer ce que j'éprouve, a toujours été particulièrement difficile et pénible. Pourtant, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre moyen, car si je ne le dis pas, j'ai l'impression que cela me fera étouffer de l'intérieur. Tu sais, quand tu as l'impression que les mots, en plus de se coincer dans ta gorge, te l'enserrent douloureusement et te font suffoquer. Quand chaque battement de cœur est un supplice auquel tu souhaiterais mettre un terme, car il envoie en toi l'écho de toutes ces choses que tu retiens et qui se répercutent sur les parois de ton crâne. L'écho infini d'un gong que tu te retrouves incapable d'ignorer car il occulte tout le reste. Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne sais pas.

Tu n'as sûrement jamais eu de raison d'éprouver l'angoisse poisseuse et suffocante qui me prend quand je me dis que je n'aurais, probablement, jamais l'occasion de te dire que je regrette. Je regrette. Un mot bien difficile à prononcer, plus encore à écrire, et je vois ces déliés s'étendre à l'infini sous mes yeux fatigués. Je regrette d'avoir tout fait pour te chasser de ma tête et de ma vie, tout comme je regrette d'être resté hermétique à ces avertissements que tu me lançais, quand tu cherchais à me dissuader de rester un Black. J'ai préféré un nom, un simple nom, à un frère, et de cela, j'éprouve une honte que je ne saurais te dépeindre. Comme pour tout le reste, je sais qu'il est trop tard pour les regrets, et que ce semblant d'excuse vient un peu trop tardivement, mais une fois encore, il y a des choses que je veux dire, que je dois dire si je ne veux pas en perdre la raison. J'abhorre ce tatouage ainsi que tout ce qu'il représente, et si c'était à refaire, si je pouvais tout recommencer tout en gardant en mémoire mes expériences désastreuses de la vie, sois sûr que mes choix seraient bien différents que ceux que j'ai faits jusqu'à présent. Mais je sais qu'une telle occasion ne me sera jamais donné, et une partie de moi reste convaincue que mon orgueil et ma fierté de Black me feraient refaire les mêmes erreurs, à l'identique. C'est une perspective qui me glace le sang, mais qui fait pourtant partie de moi.

Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu, de t'avoir blessé, d'avoir renié pendant si longtemps ce lien qui nous unissait au nom d'un idéal qui n'aura jamais été que trompeur et illusoire. Je suis désolé de ne réaliser que maintenant, et trop tardivement, qu'en plus de m'être menti à moi même en me persuadant que je te haïssais, je t'ai également menti, à toi, en faisant tout mon possible pour que tu me haïsses à ton tour. Parce que c'était plus facile de me raccrocher à cette autorité parentale que j'idéalisais plutôt que de me dresser contre eux, comme toi tu avais eu le courage de le faire. Je suis désolé de nous avoir brisés, tous les deux, et si je ne peux espérer que tu me pardonneras tout cela, j'ose croire que tu ne te laisseras pas à ton tour envahir par ces remords qui me consument. Je ne te le souhaite pas, car je ne pense pas en valoir la peine.

Je relis cette lettre et m'afflige du ton mélodramatique qu'elle renferme, du début à la fin, mais peut-être trouveras-tu cela suffisamment pathétique pour ne pas te laisser aller à la tristesse. Cela aussi, je l'espère, car une fois de plus, je ne crois pas le mériter. C'est par pur égoïsme que je m'en vais, du moins, c'est ainsi que je vois les choses. Malgré ce désir que j'ai de L'empêcher de sévir trop longtemps, et trop cruellement, je reste persuadé que c'est avant tout ma conscience que je tente, dans un dernier effort, d'apaiser en me lançant dans cette dernière entreprise. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien d'un héros, et encore moins d'un martyr.

Puisses-tu, sinon me pardonner, au moins penser à moi en te remémorant uniquement le cadet qui se faufilait dans ta chambre lorsque la nuit était trop dense et les cauchemars, trop réalistes, et pas comme ce frère qui a pris des décisions qu'il ne pouvait assumer.

Tout ce qui reste de bon en moi, toute l'affection qu'il me reste, je l'enferme précieusement avec cette lettre.

Au revoir,

Regulus.


End file.
